Unexpected Changes
by catgurl83
Summary: This is a rewrite of Unexpected Changes, which was my first fanfiction. Sam's life takes an unexpected turn. SamDonna
1. Chapter 1

Author: Catgurl83

Title: Unexpected Changes (1/3)

Disclaimer: Characters you recognize don't belong to me.

Summary: Sam finds out that he has a daughter he never knew about.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Sam / Donna, CJ / Danny

Feedback: Is appreciated.

Authors note: This is a re-write of the original Unexpected Changes, which was my first fan fiction.

There are three stories that follow this one in the Changes series, Continued Changes, Changes Abound, and Changes for the Future. All three can be found at . Thanksto Anakam and Abigail for all of the help that they each gave me as my beta readers!

''''''''''''''''''

Sam let himself into his apartment late Monday evening. He had just gotten back from a weeklong trip overseas with the President and was exhausted. He wanted something to eat, a hot shower, and sleep.

He dropped his things on the ground next to the sofa and glanced toward his answering machine. The message light was blinking so he pressed 'play' before heading into the kitchen.

The contents of his fridge caused him to grimace. A trip to the grocery store was definitely on the agenda for tomorrow. He found a few slices of sliced meat and a slice of cheese. The bread in his bread box was only slightly stale.

As he made his sandwich he listened to the messages playing in the other room. An old friend from Princeton wanted to meet for lunch while he was in DC on business, the drycleaner was reminding him to pick up his suits, and according to the dentist's office it was time for another check-up.

Sam laid his sandwich on a plate and grabbed a soda from the fridge before going back to the living room. The last message had just begun to play.

"Mr. Seaborn," a hesitant voice began. "My name is Alana Farrel. We've never met but I really need to speak with you as soon as possible. It's…" Her voice faded for several seconds and Sam wondered if that was the entire message but then she started speaking again. "It's very important that I speak with you." She recited a phone number before disconnecting.

Sam took a bite of his sandwich as he tried to decipher the strange message. If they'd never met why was it so urgent that he call her back, and her tone had implied that it needed to be soon. And why did her name sound so familiar? He was almost positive that he'd heard it before but he couldn't place where.

Once he'd finished his sandwich he recycled his soda can, rinsed his plate and headed for the bathroom.

As he adjusted the water temperature in the shower he wondered if the woman could be a reporter. If so, where could she have gotten his unlisted phone number? Besides, for the most part, the press corps understood that if they wished to speak with a member of the Senior Staff they had to go through CJ. And then it hit him. He suddenly remembered who Alana Farrel was. How could he have forgotten that last name? He rinsed off and climbed out of the shower, barely taking the time to dress before grabbing the phone in the living room.

He impatiently replayed her message and wrote down the number as she recited it. The woman answered the phone on the second ring. "Ms. Farrel, this is Sam Seaborn."

"Mr. Seaborn, thank you for returning my call." Sam could hear the relief in her voice. "I wasn't sure that you would."

"I wasn't planning on calling you back," Sam admitted. "I changed my mind once I realized who you are."

"I wasn't sure that you'd remember her."

"I remember her," he said softly. In truth, he wasn't sure if he'd ever forget her but he wasn't going to say that to her mother.

"When was the last time you spoke with Alex?"

Sam thought a moment. "It's been a little over a year."

Her gasp surprised him. After a moment she spoke again. "Do you remember when?"

"It was November or October of last year. I remember that it was around Thanksgiving."

Almost a full minute passed before Alana spoke again. "My daughter was in a car accident last December. She didn't make it."

Sam was stunned. Was this the reason for Alana's call? If it was why hadn't she let him know sooner, and why would it be urgent? He shook his head. Alex's death couldn't be the reason for her call, but what was the reason?

"I didn't think you knew," Alana said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I should have but…" she trailed off. After a moment she began again. "Did you discuss anything important when she called you?"

Sam sat down on the edge of the sofa. "No, she didn't. We mostly made small talk."

"Alex had a daughter. She turned twenty-one-months old this week."

His breath caught in his throat and it was several seconds before he could speak again. "She's mine?" It was more of a statement that a question.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call me sooner? You said that Alex has been gone for a year. Why didn't Alex tell me?" His hand was clutching the phone so hard that his fingers were white and his mind was reeling, trying to process this information.

Alana hesitated before answering. "I wasn't planning on telling you. I planned on raising my granddaughter without any interference."

"Then why did you call me?" His voice was harsher than he planned.

"Circumstances have changed. Serena needs your help."

Sam sat up straighter, alarmed. "Is something wrong?"

"Serena has leukemia. No one in our family is a match."

"She needs a bone marrow transplant?"

"Yes. She's been on other treatments but ultimately, it's a bone marrow transplant that could save her life."

"_Could _save her life?"

"There's a possibility that even with a transplant she might not make it. And she could get too sick for the doctors to even be able to try it."

"Oh, God. How do I get tested?"

Alana quickly explained the testing procedure.

"What happens if I'm not a match?"

"Then everyone in your family gets tested. Someone in your family will match. They have to."

He nodded without realizing that she couldn't see him agreeing with her. "Where do you live? Serena is with you? She's not hospitalized?"

"We live in Baltimore. No, she isn't currently hospitalized but she has been."

"And she will be again," he guessed softly. His guess was confirmed by her silence. It wasn't fair, a child so young having to go through something like that. The hospital stays must terrify her. And the treatments… He'd never met her and he was already starting to feel protective. The feelings were bombarding him. "I have so much I want… need, to know. I can't do this now. I'll get tested tomorrow and call you then or the day after." Without waiting for her reply, Sam hung up.

He took several deep breaths before clicking the phone back on. He punched in a number from memory and listened to the phone ring before the answering machine picked up. "If you're there, please pick up."

A breathless, soaking wet CJ grabbed the phone. As she waited for Sam to speak to her she wondered what had happened. She'd been with him a couple of hours ago and he'd been fine but now he sounded… she didn't know how to describe it. She'd never heard him sound like this before. She'd been so concerned when she heard his voice on the machine that she jumped out of the bathtub to grab the phone instead of calling him back.

When he didn't speak again, she did. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I have a child CJ. A little girl."

"You what?"

Sam's voice broke. "She… She's sick CJ. Leukemia."

"Her mother just told you about her?"

"Yes... No. She died several months ago in a car crash. Serena's grandmother just called me."

"You had no idea?" CJ asked, realizing at once what a stupid question that was.

"None. I talked to Alex a couple of months before she died. She didn't tell me. She didn't even hint at something like this. And we parted on amicable terms. We were friends, well as much friends as it is possible to be with someone you've broken up with."

"Is she going to be okay? You said that she is sick."

"Leukemia," Sam repeated. "I don't know. She has to have a bone marrow transplant, if she doesn't get one she won't make it."

"Wow, Sam." If she was having this much trouble processing all of this, how must Sam be feeling, CJ wondered. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"You know that the press is going to find out eventually. They're going to love this. White House Senior Staff member abandons his dying child. Scandal extraordinaire."

Sam said nothing. He knew how bad this could get.

"You have to tell Leo," CJ said.

Sam winced at the thought. "Yeah."

''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next evening Sam sat in his living room with Josh, CJ, Toby, and Donna. Pizza boxes and soda cans littered the coffee table but for once he didn't care.

His friends were being very supportive which was making this a little easier. He could deal with having a daughter. He'd always wanted to have children just not yet and not like this. But having a child who had a potentially terminal illness, that was a lot harder to accept.

He'd been tested earlier that day but it would be weeks before they knew if he was a match for his daughter, even with a rush on the test results.

He had waited to tell Leo and the President about Serena until this morning, opting to tell them in person rather than over the phone. They'd both been upset with him but their own paternal instincts had caused both men to eventually empathize with Sam.

Sam picked the phone up and dialed the number that he'd memorized today as he stared at it, fighting the urge to call her. Even though he'd really wanted to speak with her, to find out more about Serena, he'd known that it was better to wait until he was home, where there was no chance of being overheard.

"Mrs. Farrel, I had the test done today," he said as soon as she had answered the phone. "The lab said they'll fax the results to Serena's doctor for comparison. I just need to get his or her name and number to them."

"Thank you. I don't have the doctor's fax number handy but I'll call you with it later."

"There is another thing I want to talk to you about. I'm coming to Baltimore this weekend to meet Serena."

Everyone in Sam's living room was listening in to the call on speaker phone. They all exchanged glances as the seconds stretched on.

Alana thought about allowing Sam to visit with Serena and decided that it wasn't worth arguing about. At least, not at this point. For now saving the baby's life was the important thing, deciding what Sam's role in her life would be could happen later. "Fine, when would you like to see her? You could come over for an hour on Saturday afternoon."

Donna was sitting closest to Sam, she laid a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I'll arrive in Baltimore too late on Friday night to see Serena but I'd like to come over early Saturday morning. After she's had some time to get used to me I'd like to take Serena out for a couple of hours."

"Out? Where?"

"What? Like a White House Senior Staff member is going to kidnap his daughter?" Josh muttered, his voice low enough that Alana couldn't hear him.

Sam was careful to keep his voice calm as he responded. "Going out for ice cream is a possibility. I was also thinking a zoo or a park."

"Do you have any experience with toddlers? Perhaps I had better go with you."

"Serena is already used to depending on you for her care. She needs to get used to trusting me to take care of her."

Alana sighed realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this, at least not easily. She would have to let him have time with Serena, for now. "Fine, you can spend Saturday with Serena. I assume you'll need to get back to DC on Sunday."

"Yes, I will."

"Don't back down now," CJ whispered.

Sam shot her a look before continuing. "Do you attend church on Sunday mornings?"

"Occasionally. Mostly on special occasions," Alana answered.

"I would like to take Serena to church before I leave on Sunday."

"That will be fine."

Sam smiled as Alana gave him her address. She sounded resigned.

"I get the feeling that she doesn't want you in Serena's life," Josh said after Sam had disconnected the call.

"I'm not going to give her a choice."

"Do you plan on trying to get custody?" Toby asked.

"I haven't decided. I don't know if I could handle a toddler and my job."

"You would leave your daughter with that woman?" Donna's voice was incredulous.

"I don't know Donna. Regardless to how she has treated me so far, at this point I have no reason to believe that she hasn't provided good care for my daughter. I am going to hire a lawyer though. I think I am going to need one to establish my rights." Sam's face showed much of the confusion he was feeling.

"You didn't tell her that you plan on releasing this to the press," CJ said.

"No, I'm going to call when I have a copy of the statement. I think it will be easier to convince her that way."

"Are you sure we should do this?" Josh directed his question at CJ.

"We don't have a choice. With Sam planning on spending time with Serena and with the tests, it's only a matter of time before it comes out. This way at least he'll have some control on the spin."

"Are you going to issue a press release about it?" Donna asked.

The next half-hour was spent debating the best way to release the information.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saturday morning Sam was stopped at a red light, impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel of his car. He glanced at Donna. "How long do you think it will take before she trusts me? Will she scream when we try to take her away from the house? She won't understand that we're going to bring her back, will she?"

Donna reached over to give his forearm a reassuring squeeze. "Relax. It might take a little while but Serena will warm up to you."

Sam shook his head. "I don't know how to relate to her. I've never been around children much."

Donna nodded her understanding. That was the reason Sam had given her when he'd asked her to come along. "Your sister has children, doesn't she?" She asked now.

"Yes, two teenagers. I haven't spent much time with them. I haven't taken the time." The light turned green and Sam took off again. The closer they got to the house, the more he wished he knew what to expect. It wasn't just that he didn't know much about children. He knew nothing about seriously ill children. Would he be capable of providing the extra care that Serena needed?

He had spent several hours researching childhood leukemia since he'd found out about Serena and had come away with more questions than answers. He didn't even know which type of leukemia his daughter had. That bothered him more than he'd expected it to. He found himself almost jealous of Alana for knowing so much about his daughter while he knew next to nothing.

Sam pulled up in front of Alana's modest two story house. The lawn and shrubbery were well tended and brightly colored flowers bloomed in the flower beds. A walk way and several steps led to the small front porch. A stroller stood on the porch with a Winnie the Pooh blanket draped over it. A couple of potted plants also had spots on the porch.

He rang the bell. The blinds on the window near the door were tightly closed and Sam could hear nothing from inside the house. For a fleeting moment he wondered if Alana might have taken Serena off somewhere. But she had nothing to gain by that and a lot to lose.

After three or four minutes had passed, the door opened and Sam got his first look at Alana Farrel. She was in her forties with shoulder length hair. She wore light blue slacks and a blue floral print blouse. Her makeup was flawlessly applied and her expression stony.

Sam held out his hand. "Mrs. Farrel, I'm Sam Seaborn and this is Donnatella Moss." After a few seconds Alana finally took Sam's hand. Her hand was cool and her grip firm.

After releasing Sam's hand, Alana glared at Donna. "You didn't tell me you were bringing your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Donna said. "We're friends. We work together."

Alana continued to glare as she wordlessly motioned them into the house. She led them past the small entryway and into the family room. A little girl sat on a soft beige area rug playing with a doll. Other dolls and doll clothes were strewn around her. She looked up when Sam and Donna entered the room.

Alana had already knelt down next to the child. "Serena, I want you to say hello to our guests."

Sam's heart nearly broke when the little girl looked at him. Her alert, bright blue eyes appeared too big for her small ashen face. She was so tiny that Sam guessed that she had to be underweight.

Serena studied both of them before shooting them a shy smile. "Hi."

Sam knelt down next to the child. "Hi, Serena."

Alana reached out to stroke Serena's thin, wispy brown hair. "Sweetie, this is your daddy."

Serena's eyes widened as she looked back at Sam. "My daddy?"

"Yes," Alana said.

Serena looked up at Donna. "Lady?"

Donna joined the others on the floor. "I'm Donna. I'm a friend of your daddy's. You're a very pretty little girl."

Serena beamed. "Play." She offered a doll to Donna.

"Thank you." Donna took the proffered doll.

Serena handed a doll to Sam. "Play too?"

"Of course." Sam smiled at her. This was easier than he had expected.

Alana took a seat on the sofa across the room as Sam and Donna played with Serena. As the minutes passed Serena seemed to grow fonder of both of them. They were doing very well at winning her over. But then, in the past few months Serena had had to learn to deal well with strangers. Alana had lost count of how many doctors, nurses, technicians, and other hospital staff Serena had associated with.

"Serena would you like to get pizza and ice cream for lunch?" Sam asked after a couple of hours spent playing dolls.

Serena's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

Alana winced. Without even knowing the child he had just offered Serena her two favorite foods.

Sam stood up, carrying the little girl with him as he did so. He looked over at Alana. "We'll be back in a few hours. I'm going to need to talk with you before I leave tonight."

"That will be fine," Alana said as she too stood up. "I'll get her car seat for you. I took it out of my car earlier as I knew you'd need it."

Donna smiled as she waved Alana back down. "We bought a car seat before we left DC. We even had the sales person show us how to install it."

"Oh." Alana blinked in surprise at that information before turning her attention to her granddaughter, who was comfortably perched in Sam's arms. "Have a good time sweetheart and be good for your daddy, okay?"

"Kay."

Sam carefully fastened his daughter into the car seat. He headed toward a popular pizza place he'd seen on the way to Alana's house that morning.

He walked into the restaurant with Serena in his arms, happy so see that the place was not busy. He and Donna joined the line. "What kind of pizza would you like?" He asked Serena.

"Ice ceam."

Both adults laughed. "Pizza first and then we'll get ice cream," Sam promised.

"Kay, teese."

Sam ordered a large cheese pizza and then glanced at Donna. "What should I get her to drink?"

"Probably milk."

They choose a booth and Serena immediately started wiggling in her seat, trying to look around. "Play."

Sam followed the direction her finger was pointing in and noticed the back of the restaurant for the first time. Children's rides and video games filled the space. He stood up and reached for her hand. "We can play until our pizza is ready."

Donna smiled as she watched Sam lift Serena onto a horse. The plastic animal swayed back and forth to music while Serena laughed happily. Sam stood near his daughter grinning. When the ride ended he lifted her off and carried her a few feet away to the next ride.

"She's adorable," an elderly woman said from the next booth.

Donna turned to smile at the woman though she was uncertain as to how she should respond. Finally she said, "Thank you."

"They seem to adore each other," the woman went on as they both continued to watch Sam and Serena play. Only one other child was in the play area and he seemed absorbed in video games so they had their pick of equipment.

"Yes, they do," Donna agreed.

The woman hesitated before speaking again. "She's sick?"

"Yes. She has leukemia."

The woman shook her head sympathetically. "My husband died of pancreatic cancer several years ago. The treatments were very hard on him. I can only imagine how difficult it is for a toddler. How old is she?"

"Twenty-one months. It is very difficult on her. But deep down she's still a normal, happy child." Serena was now sitting on Sam's shoulders holding a small rubber basketball. Serena just laughed when the ball bounced off of the side-wall netting instead of going anywhere near the hoop. She tried several more times but never seemed to get discouraged.

"You can learn so much about life from a young child."

Donna nodded in agreement. Their pizza and drinks were laid on the table in front of her so Donna smiled her goodbye at the woman and turned back around.

Sam set Serena down next to Donna and turned to get a high chair. Serena grabbed his arm. "No. I big."

He brought back a booster chair instead. "We'll try it this way first."

Donna put a small slice on Serena's plate and the child grabbed it happily. Half of the sauce got on her hands, face, and shirt but she didn't seem to notice.

Sam had to keep himself from laughing several times as he watched his daughter eat. She grinned as she took big bites of pizza and the sauce dripped down her face. Finally, after eating two and a half slices, minus the crusts she put her slice down. "I done."

"I'm done," Sam gently corrected.

"Kay."

"Can you finish your milk?" Donna asked her.

Sam and Donna finished eating while Serena drank her milk. Once they were through, Donna stood up, reaching for Serena's hand. "I'll take her to the restroom and clean her up."

It was ten minutes before Donna and Serena emerged from the bathroom. Donna gestured to the faint pizza sauce stains on the little girl's shirt. "We should have brought an extra shirt along."

He followed her gaze to his daughter's shirt. "Next time I'll remember to bring one."

The ice cream parlor was in the same complex so they walked to it. There they ordered three vanilla ice cream cones and went to a table outside to eat them.

"What should we do next?" Sam asked his daughter, once he'd finished his cone.

Serena shrugged her tiny shoulders, still absorbed in her ice cream.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Then he glanced at Donna as a thought occurred to him. "Is she allowed around other children, do you think? I think I read something about her immune system possibly being compromised."

Donna nodded. "I think I've heard that. Until you've spoken with Alana maybe it's best if you don't let her play with other children at the park."

Serena had finished the last of her ice cream and handed her cone to Sam.

"Would you like to go to the zoo?"

Serena grinned, nodding excitedly. "Pettin zoo."

"Do you know where the petting zoo is?" Sam asked Donna.

She shook her head. "Why don't you ask someone inside for directions while I clean Serena up again."

"I could clean her up," Sam said.

Donna grinned. "You want to take her into the ladies room to wash up?"

"I could take her into the men's room."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe not," Sam agreed. "I'll get directions."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alana sat on her front porch waiting, they'd been gone for almost five hours. She'd expected them to be gone two or three tops. She glanced at her watch again while silently reminding herself that if something had gone wrong, if Serena had gotten hurt or sick, Sam would have called her.

When Sam pulled up to the curb, she let out a relieved sigh. "I expected you to be back long before now," she said as she approached his car.

Sam lifted the sleeping Serena from the car seat while Donna got Serena's things from the trunk. "We thought we'd be back before now too but Serena was having so much fun," Sam said.

"If you take her again, I'd appreciate it if you called to tell me if you decide to stay out longer that expected. I was worried. And you didn't have a diaper bag or anything with you."

"I'm sorry." He shot her a contrite smile. "I should have called but I didn't think about it. Next time I'll let you know what's going on. As for a diaper bag, we stopped and picked up diapers."

As they walked toward the house Alana finally noticed the stuff Donna was carrying. "What's all of that?"

"Oh, we went to the petting zoo. Serena wanted some things from the gift shop."

Alana eyed the things Donna was now laying on the coffee table. Turning back to Sam, she raised an eyebrow. "Some things? It looks like you bought out the store."

Sam smiled sheepishly as he laid his daughter down on the sofa. "She liked all of those things and I couldn't say no. It really isn't that much anyway. It isn't all toys."

Alana moved closer to the table and sifted through the things. "There are two t-shirts here, the rest of this stuff is toys."

Sam shrugged, grinning. "I didn't say it wasn't mostly toys." He glanced around the room. "Could we sit down and talk?"

Alana sighed, she'd been hoping he would forget. "Let's go into the kitchen so we don't wake Serena up."

"Would you like me to stay out here with Serena?" Donna asked.

Alana nodded as Sam said, "No, come with us."

Donna followed them into the kitchen.

Alana poured tea as Sam and Donna sat down. She didn't speak until she joined them at the table. "What did you want to talk about."

"A couple of things. We need to tell the press about Serena." Sam could see that she was about to protest. "They're going to find out anyway. We can make it easier on Serena by releasing the information on our own time and in our own way."

"Why does anyone have to know at all?"

"I'm a member of the President's staff. People are interested in my mistakes. I refuse to allow them to view Serena as a mistake."

"How would you release the information? Would the Press Secretary announce it at a briefing?"

Sam shook his head. "I have to do this myself or it will look like I'm hiding behind my job. We decided that I would go on a television show for an interview."

"When?"

"I'm going on Oprah on Tuesday." He hesitated. "They would like you to be there as well."

"Me?" Alana asked incredulously.

"You can give insight as to why your daughter didn't tell me about Serena. You can also tell the audience more about Serena's condition than I could because you've been to her doctors appointments."

"I would have to go to Chicago."

"Yes. I'm catching a flight Tuesday morning."

"What about Serena?" Alana asked.

"The show will provide someone to watch her during the taping," Donna answered.

"A stranger?"

Donna laid a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "You and Sam will both be right there and it will be less than an hour."

Alana finally nodded. "I'll go. But I don't want Serena to appear on camera."

"Pictures?" Sam asked.

"I'll give you some pictures that are a few months old that can be used. I don't want people to be able to recognize her from this."

Sam and Donna both nodded.

"There was something else you wanted to discuss," Alana prompted.

"I want to spend more time with Serena next weekend."

Alana nodded. She had expected this. "Next Saturday you can come over at the same time as you did today."

"That isn't what I had planned. I would like to come on Thursday evening."

"Thursday? Don't you have to work?"

"Yes. I would like to pick Serena up on Thursday and take her to DC with me. I would bring her back on Monday."

Panic was rising inside Alana. "Caring for a toddler is a lot of work. She's still in diapers."

"I know."

"How can you work with a toddler around? Is that even allowed?"

"I spoke with the Chief of Staff and the President. Neither think that this will cause a problem. Serena will be fine."

"If he needs help for any reason I'll be there, as will the rest of his friends," Donna assured her.

Alana frowned, trying to find another way out of this. "She's very sick. Can you cope with that?"

"Yes. I'll watch her closely and I'll make sure she takes whatever medicine she needs to take."

"I guess you can take her next weekend," she said grudgingly. "In addition to the medicine that she has to take, Serena has a catheter in her chest. They put it in when she was getting chemo so that they could use it to administer the treatments, instead of poking her with needles all of the time. I'll make you a list of her medication and when you come to pick her up I'll show you how to clean the catheter."

"Thank you." Sam beamed, he had won another round. Until the test results were back she really couldn't refuse him as long as his requests were reasonable.

Sam and Donna stood to leave. "We'll be back tomorrow at about 8:30," Sam told Alana at the front door.

"I'm glad you have a lawyer," Donna told him as soon as they were driving away. "I don't think that she is going to continue to be so accommodating. I don't think she wanted to say yes about next weekend."

"When she finds out that I want to raise Serena myself she isn't going to be pleased," Sam agreed.

"You decided to raise Serena?"

Sam smiled. "I decided the first time she smiled at me. My decision was reaffirmed several times."

"I'm glad. She's a sweetheart. What are you going to do about your job?"

"If Leo and the President can't work with me on this I'll quit. I can open a private practice and work my hours around Serena."

Donna's smiled. "I think it's wonderful that you're willing to make that sacrifice for your daughter but I don't think you'll have to. I think that the President and Leo will work with you."

"I hope so," he admitted. "I really don't want to have to give up my job. Do you think we should stop at a toy store and get Serena a doll or something, to give to her tomorrow?"

"Sure."

He found a Toys R Us and pulled into the parking lot. Inside, he glanced around with wide eyes.

"You've never been in a Toys R Us before, have you?" Donna asked as she noticed his expression.

"No. I've always given my niece and nephew cash for Christmas and their birthdays. I had no idea this many toys existed. Where do I start?"

"In the car you mentioned a doll. That might be the best idea until you know Serena's tastes a little better. "

Sam nodded, glancing around the store for the doll section. He found it, staring wide eyed at the wide array of dolls the store carried. Dolls that talked, walked, and went to the bathroom. Dolls of every size, dressed in every outfit imaginable.

Noticing his expression, Donna laughed. "Overwhelming?"

"I have no idea what to get her. I just wanted to buy a simple doll."

This time she held back her laugh. She looked around for a few seconds and a display caught her eye. She went toward it, Sam following behind. "How about this?" She asked, handing him the latest Cabbage Patch doll.

"This is fine." As they were walking toward the registers something occurred to him. "What am I going to need for next weekend? Should we do more shopping while we're here?"

She grinned. "Sam, I really think you are going to need more than toys for next weekend."

"You're right. Should we go to another store?"

"Do you have somewhere for her to sleep? Maybe we should wait until we get back to DC tomorrow so that you can have the shops deliver."

"You're right, I'm going to have to get a toddler bed or crib. The bed in my guest room is probably too high off the ground for her. We'll stop tomorrow."

'''''''''''''''''''''''

CJ, Josh, Toby, and Donna sat in CJ's office watching Oprah. Sam was staying in Chicago to do a couple of meetings.

The show came back from commercial break.

"I found out about my daughter last week."

"What was your first thought?"

"I was stunned. My next thought was that I had to see her as soon as possible."

"When did you meet Serena for the first time?" Oprah asked.

"I spent last Saturday and part of last Sunday with Serena," Sam answered.

"Do you plan on being a part of her life in the future?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you planning on seeking custody of your daughter?"

"I haven't decided what my plans are."

Oprah smiled at the camera. "I am looking forward to hearing more about Serena when we come back."

"It's going well so far," Donna commented.

"Yes, but half of the show is left," Josh said. "It's going to get worst."

When the show came back on, they showed pictures of Serena, starting in infancy. "Serena is twenty-one months old," Sam said, looking behind him at the photos playing as he spoke. "She is a beautiful, affectionate, little girl." The last picture came up and the audience gasped. This picture had been taken a few months before. Serena was lying in a hospital crib. She had an IV. Her hair had fallen out from chemo-therapy she'd been on. "Serena has leukemia," Sam said softly. His friends could tell that he was working hard to keep his emotions in check.

"What is her prognosis?" Oprah asked gently.

"She has to have a bone marrow transplant. No one on her mother's side of the family is a match."

"Have you been tested?" Oprah asked.

"Yes. An initial exam was done and a blood sample was taken for testing."

"How long will it be before you know if you are a match?"

"It could be a few weeks."

"I don't know much about leukemia. Are parents the most likely people to be matches?"

"I don't know much about the disease yet either but according to the medical staff who examined me, siblings are the most likely people to match a patient."

"And Serena doesn't have any siblings?"

"No, she doesn't."

"What happens if you aren't a suitable match?"

"They'll start searching the National Marrow Donor Program registry."

"Is your family going to be tested?"

"I don't have much family," Sam said. "My parents are both deceased. I have one sister and she has agreed to be tested if need be. Her two teenaged children will also be tested."

They spent a few minutes discussing the National Bone Marrow Program and the need for more donors.

"When we come back, Serena's maternal grandmother, Alana Farrel, will be joining us."

In her office, CJ turned to Donna. "Does she really look that awful?"

Donna nodded. "She doesn't have the IV or the tubes but she is so tiny. I have seen one-year-olds that weigh more than Serena."

"Her hair hasn't grown back?" Josh asked.

"It's starting to grow back but it is very thin and wispy. Sam says the doctor who examined him said that Serena might have to undergo more chemotherapy before they can do a transplant when a donor is found. If so she may lose her hair again."

"Poor kid," Josh said.

"Is she quieter than most kids because of her illness?" CJ asked.

"She isn't any quieter than my nephew is. She's playful and active just like any other two-year-old. The only difference is that she gets tired easier."

The show came back on. Alana was sitting with Oprah and Sam.

She told everyone how supportive the rest of her family had been about Serena's illness and explained more about the disease.

"You didn't contact Sam until last week. Is there a reason you did not want him involved in his daughter's life?" Oprah asked Alana.

"I didn't know Sam and for the most part still don't. I was merely following my daughter's wishes. Alex chose not to tell Sam about their daughter even though she spoke with him about two months before her death. In her instructions as to Serena's care if something were to happen to her, she asked me to raise the baby myself."

"Do you have any idea why your daughter felt that way?"

"Alex told me that Sam's career was very important to him but that he was a very responsible man. She felt that his sense of responsibility would force him to become involved with her and the baby and that he'd come to resent them."

In CJ's office, Donna gasped. Sam was unable to hold back a reaction to those words and looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Come on Sam, poker face," Josh muttered.

"Could your daughter have changed her mind before her death?"

"She could have, but as I said, she and Sam spoke two months before her death. At that point she obviously hadn't changed her mind."

"So, by not telling Sam about his daughter you were honoring your daughter's wishes. How do you feel about Serena having a relationship with her father now?"

Alana smiled. "I encouraged Sam to spend last weekend with her. I am even allowing him to have her with him in DC this weekend. I want Serena to have the opportunity to get to know her father."

"How would you feel about Serena living with her father?" Oprah asked.

"I am against it. I hope that Sam realizes what a mistake that would be. Sam has an important and time consuming job. Young children take a lot of care, especially children who are very sick. I do not want that care to be provided by a nanny when I am very willing and able to take care of my granddaughter."

"How do you know that the care would be provided by a nanny?"

"I don't see what other option Sam would have. He said himself that his parents are dead and that his older sister is married with children of her own. He isn't married and as far as I know isn't involved in a serious relationship. As far as I can tell his only alternatives to hiring a nanny would be quitting his job or taking Serena with him. He isn't going to quit his job at the White House and can you imagine a young child loose in the West Wing?" She laughed and the majority of the audience joined her.

Once the laughter had died down, Oprah turned to Sam. "Would you care to comment on this?"

Everyone in CJ's office held their breath, silently praying that Sam didn't tell the national audience that he'd quit if necessary. They didn't need that.

"I want to say again that I haven't decided what I am going to do yet. What I do know is that I already love that little girl and cannot imagine living a life without her in it," Sam answered without hesitating.

After a few more minutes spent discussing Serena and how she was dealing with her illness and treatments, Oprah smiled at both Sam and Alana. "I'm glad that you chose to share your story with me. I'll be praying for little Serena to get well again soon. Will you keep me updated on her progress?"

Both agreed to do so.

"I told you it was going to get worse," Josh said after the show ended.

"I really don't like that woman," CJ said.

"I am just glad that Sam didn't rise to the bait and admit that he was going to sue for custody of Serena." Toby sighed. "That woman is awful."

"She was doing all of that on purpose. She probably rehearsed for hours." Josh turned to CJ. "How do you think all of this is going to play in the press?"

"I think everyone is going to believe that Sam didn't know about Serena until last week and that he really loves her and wants her in his life. I also think that there will be a good portion of people who think Serena should stay with her grandmother and Sam should visit when he has the opportunity. They will be very vocal. There will probably be groups that come forward stating that it is Alana's right as a grandmother to raise Serena. We would be better off if she hadn't gone on the show."

"How can anyone believe that a grandmother has more rights than a father?" Josh demanded.

CJ shrugged. "I don't know but there will be groups that believe that. They'll say that it is only in situations like this one. That Sam doesn't have the time to be an attentive enough father."

"That's bull."

"We all agree Josh, but people who don't know Sam might not," Donna told him.

"Sam needs to prove them wrong," Toby said. "From now on he needs to be at all of Serena's doctors appointments. He needs to spend as much time with Serena as possible."

"Should he file for custody?" Donna asked.

Toby and CJ both shook their heads. "Not yet. He needs to wait a few weeks."

"We should have pictures taken of Sam and Serena doing things together. Pictures that everyone will think are adorable. In a week or two Sam can do another interview and show how close he and Serena are," Josh suggested.

"Alana doesn't want current pictures of Serena shown," Donna said.

"We can't go against her wishes," Josh said sarcastically.

"No, we can't," CJ said. "Which you should know. She has custody." She smiled. "However, Sam can't control the press. Alana went on national TV and said that Serena would be in DC with Sam all weekend. If a photographer happened to find them somewhere in public and take pictures, we couldn't stop it."

Now Josh too was smiling. "We could accidentally let slip in front of a few reporters where they might find Serena."

Donna grinned. "You mean like Danny?"

CJ nodded. "If we were to accidentally slip, it could easily be in front of Danny. He is around enough."

"Make sure he knows that a photographer would have to be careful. We don't want Serena to get scared."

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "It would be bad for a picture of a crying Serena to be released."

Donna slapped him across the head. "You are an idiot. Serena's feelings are more important than publicity."

"Oh come on, she won't even remember anything than happens now. She not even two-years-old." Josh stood up. From the expressions on Donna and CJ's faces, he was not safe here anymore. He glanced over at Toby. Toby looked slightly amused. Apparently, Toby wasn't going to help him. Josh walked backward to the door to his office.

Donna and CJ burst out laughing as soon as he was gone. Toby rolled his eyes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I need to leave early on Thursday."

Josh didn't look up from the papers he was reading. "Why?"

"I'm going with Sam," Donna responded.

H looked up at her, frowning. "Again?"

"Yes. He wants my help."

"He wants your help," Josh repeated. "Serena is Sam's child, not yours. He is going to have to learn to take care of her. He is going to raise her, not you."

Donna frowned. "He hasn't spent very much time around small children. He needs someone to help him learn. Besides, Serena is wonderful." She smiled as she thought of the little girl.

It was time to try a different tactic, Josh decided. "Serena has a potentially deadly disease. If Sam isn't a match, she could die. Are you sure you want to spend so much time with her? You're going to get really attached."

He pulled back further in his seat. The glare that she was shooting at him could probably melt ice.

"Don't you dare say anything like that where Sam can hear you! Serena is not going to die. And you know what, I don't care if I get attached to her. Maybe I want to get attached." She spun around toward the door. She turned back to him. "I will be leaving early on Thursday." She shut the door as quietly as she could to keep herself from slamming it.

Josh tried to get back to his reading but couldn't concentrate. He realized that what he had just said wasn't appropriate and there was no way he'd ever say something like that to Sam. He wasn't that insensitive. What he couldn't figure out was why he'd said it.

Donna was a grown woman. If she wanted to spend her time with Sam and his daughter, why should he care? It wasn't any of his business. Yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her and Sam. From wondering if the rumors that were starting to go around about them potentially starting a romantic relationship could be true. And he hated that lack of control over himself and his thoughts. Besides, they were his two closest friends, he should want them to be together if that would make them happy.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On Friday morning, Sam and Donna walked into the West Wing together. Sam was pushing Serena's stroller. As they walked through the West Wing people stared at them, they had all heard about Serena and some had been looking forward to seeing her. Many were disappointed that she was in her stroller and they couldn't see her.

They went to Sam's office first and he left his briefcase and Serena's diaper bag. Donna bent down to take Serena from her stroller. The little girl was dressed in a frilly pink dress, white tights, and black mary janes. She also wore a cloth headband embroidered with roses.

"Who do you want to introduce Serena to first?"

"Let's try Josh," Sam answered.

They made their way to Josh's office and Donna put her things down at her desk before they went inside.

Josh looked up when they walked into his office. He didn't notice the baby at first. "Did you two come in together?"

"Yes, we did," Donna answered.

"Are you trying to encourage the rumors?" He demanded.

Sam shrugged. "Last night we decided to come to work together this morning. It was more convenient. We're taking Serena to a museum after work."

"A museum. You're taking a baby to a museum? What if she breaks something?"

"It's a children's museum," Donna said, rolling her eyes.

Josh finally noticed Serena, who was in Donna's arms, glancing around curiously. He noticed her clothing and smirked. "You dressed her up to meet the President?"

Sam flushed. "I want her to make a good impression."

Josh studied the little girl. Serena grinned at him. She looked so fragile. "How could she not make a good impression?" As much as he wanted to be indifferent to the child, he couldn't be.

"Is that Serena?" CJ asked from the doorway.

"No," Josh answered. "Sam and Donna decided to kidnap another sick kid from the hospital." As soon as he said it, he realized his mistake.

CJ, Sam, and Donna glared at Josh.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have said that." It seemed he was always saying insensitive things about this situation and he couldn't figure out why.

"No, you shouldn't have." CJ walked over to Serena. "May I hold her? I promise, my hands are clean."

"You have to wash your hands to hold a child?" Josh asked.

"You do when the child has no immune system to speak of," CJ snapped at him. Serena reached her arms out to CJ. Once she was in CJ's arms, she pointed at Josh. "Don't like."

Everyone but Josh started laughing.

Josh frowned at the child. She was too adorable for him to dislike her and she disliked him. He reached into his desk before walking over to Serena. "Do you want a piece of candy?"

"Candy!" Serena reached for the piece of chocolate.

Josh pulled it back. "Say please."

"Peas." He gave her the treat.

Donna frowned at him. "You couldn't wait until later in the day to give her candy?"

He shook his head.

"Tank you," Serena said around a mouthful of chocolate.

"You're welcome." He smiled despite himself.

"If she gets any chocolate on her dress I am going to kill you," Sam said as he watched his daughter eat. He grabbed a Kleenex off of Josh's desk. As soon as Serena was finished with the candy, he took each hand and quickly wiped it clean before turning his attention to her chocolate smeared face.

"Have you introduced Serena to the President yet?" CJ asked.

Sam shook his head. "You two are the first to meet Serena."

"Can I go with you to the Oval Office?"

Sam shook his head. "This is going to be bad enough. I don't want an audience." He was afraid that the President was going to tease him unmercifully.

"Donna's not going with you?" Josh asked, surprised and pleased.

"Yes, I am."

"He just said he doesn't want an audience."

"I wouldn't have wanted an audience when I meet Serena but Donna was there."

Josh and CJ exchanged a look. "Is there any truth to the rumor about you two?" CJ asked.

"Sam and I aren't a couple. We are just really good friends. I would help Josh or Toby in the same way I am helping Sam."

CJ gave her a disbelieving look but said nothing more.

"Down," Serena commanded.

Josh looked horrified. "Not in here. I don't want a two-year-old loose in my office."

"Technically, she isn't two yet," Sam said.

"Whatever. Take her to bother Toby. She can run around his office."

"When Toby gets upset with us I'll make sure I tell him you gave us permission to let Serena lose in his office," CJ said cheerfully as she followed Sam and Donna out the door, still carrying Serena.

Toby looked up when his door opened. "So this is Serena. She looks a lot better in person. She isn't as pale as in the picture."

The child waved at him. "Hi."

Toby blinked. "Hello."

"No," Serena corrected him. "Hi."

Toby glanced at CJ who shrugged. "Hi."

"Like," she declared.

"What does she like?" Toby asked, slightly confused.

Donna smiled. "I guess she's decided she likes you."

Toby nodded as he stood up, coming around his desk toward them. "Serena say, I like you."

"Like," Serena said.

"No. I like you," he corrected her again.

"Toby, she's two. You aren't going to be able to teach her to talk in sentences yet." CJ spoke slowly, as if she were talking to a young child.

Toby frowned at her. "She can't speak in complete sentences unless she is encouraged to do so. We have to set an example for her." He turned back to Serena. "I like you."

"Like you," Serena repeated.

Toby started to smile. "I like you."

"I like you," Serena said. She was grinning. She knew she had done something right.

"Very good."

"Very good," Serena repeated.

Sam groaned. "Stop it Toby. I don't want my daughter to be obsessed with English."

"She could choose something far more detrimental to be obsessed with than English."

Serena clapped her hands together gleefully. "Toey."

"My name is Toby."

Serena shook her head. "Toey."

CJ laughed. "I love her. If you ever need a babysitter, let me know."

"You'll show her a picture of me and encourage her to call it Toey," Toby accused her.

She snickered. "Yep." She smiled at the baby. "Serena, he isn't Toey. He's Uncle Toey."

Toby glared at her.

"Unca Toey."

"I have work to do." Toby went back to his desk.

"See you later Toby," Sam said as he turned to leave.

Donna took Serena from CJ as she walked out of the office. The baby waved at Toby.

CJ went back to her own office as Sam and Donna headed to the Oval with Serena. Everyone they encountered openly stared at Serena and many stopped them so that they could meet the child.

"Charlie, is the President available?" Sam asked, when they finally reached the Oval.

Charlie smiled at the baby as he stood up. "Let me check. She looks good."

"Thank you," Sam said.

Charlie returned from the Oval Office. "You can go in."

"Hello Mr. President. This is my daughter Serena. Serena this is President Bartlet."

The President gestured them toward seats.

Serena frowned. "Pres..." She tried again. "Presy."

President Bartlet laughed. "How about this Serena, you can call me Uncle Jed."

"Unca Jed." The baby smiled.

"She's adorable. When will the test results be back?"

"I'm not sure exactly but it will be another couple of weeks. Not only are they checking to see if I'm a match for Serena but they have to check for a whole battery of diseases, it's standard procedure."

"Abbey and I have been praying for Serena. If there's anything we can do to help you, let us know."

"Thank you Sir," Sam said quietly.

"Down," Serena ordered.

"Not yet, Serena," Donna told her gently.

"Put her down, Donna. She won't hurt anything," the President commanded.

Donna hesitated before putting Serena down. The child toddled over to the President and sat on his feet.

President Bartlet burst out laughing. "You have to take her to visit Abbey."

"I will, Sir." Sam promised.

The laughter faded. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm going to raise my daughter."

"I'm glad Sam. I think that is what's best for both of you. Now that you know that she exists and are bonding with her, you wouldn't be happy without her in your life on a daily basis."

"I think you're right Sir. I would like to keep my job but Serena is more important to me. If you would like for me to, I'll resign."

"You're not resigning Sam. Leo and I both want you to keep working here. We believe that we can work with you on Serena."

"How Sir? She takes a lot of care. I would definitely have to take a lot of time off for her doctors appointments."

President Bartlet nodded. "I know she'll have to go to the doctor frequently. You'll have to hire a nanny to watch her for part of the day. "

"Thank you, Sir."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On Saturday morning Josh smiled at the newspaper in his hands. Serena was on the cover. Sam was holding the child as he and Donna tried to explain the workings of an old car at the museum.

The next paper had a picture of Sam kissing Serena on the forehead.

Another showed Serena sitting next to Sam on a bench outside the ice cream place. She was feeding him an ice cream cone.

These were wonderful. The only problem was that Donna was in every picture. She was actively participating in the first two. In the last she was sitting on the bench smiling at Serena.

He picked up the phone and dialed Donna's number. "All of the big papers have pictures of Serena," he said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful? They got great pictures. And Serena didn't even notice that they were there."

"Yes, they did. There is a problem though."

"Really? What?" Donna was confused.

"You are in all of the pictures."

"So?"

"SO?" He repeated. "You're getting very close to Sam and Serena aren't you?"

Donna hesitated. "I've always been close friends with Sam."

"You never used to spend so much time with him."

"I'm spending time with him because he needs my help."

Josh sighed, wishing that he could believe that. "That isn't the whole reason. You have feelings for Sam."

"No, I don't," she insisted after a several second hesitation.

"Yes, you do. What are you doing today?" He asked, knowing that her answer was going to include Sam.

"Sam and I are taking Serena to a fair."

"What kind of fair is it?"

"It's an orange fair."

"An orange fair. Celebrating oranges. You two do the strangest things for fun. I feel kind of sorry for Serena."

"We've been taking Serena to educational yet fun places," Donna informed him. "It's good for her." She went on when he laughed, "She is ahead of children her age. Toby even got her to say a complete sentence."

Josh sighed, she was sounding as if she was Serena's mother. This was worse than he had thought.

"I've got to go. Sam and Serena will be here soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A couple of hours later, Donna and Sam strolled the fair grounds with Serena in her stroller. They watched for reporters, just in case. As far as either of them knew, only Josh knew where they were going that day. Yesterday was for the press. Today was for them.

"I can't believe Serena has to go back to her grandmother's tomorrow," Sam said softly.

"I know. Are you going to try to get Alana to let you have Serena next weekend?"

"No."

Donna looked at him, shocked. "You're not?"

"No. There is no way she would let me have Serena next weekend anyway." He took a breath. "I called my lawyer last night. We're filing papers tomorrow. Because Serena is so sick we are going to ask for an emergency hearing to establish temporary custody."

"Sam, that is wonderful." She kissed his cheek. "Do you think the hearing will be this week?"

"Probably not. Hopefully it will be next week though."

"Do you think you'll get custody?"

"Temporary custody," he corrected. "As Serena's father I have a good chance of getting temporary custody. My biggest problem is that Serena's doctor is in Baltimore. That could work in Alana's favor. At the very least, I'll get a visitation schedule."

"Do you think you'll get permanent custody? How long will it take to find out."

"If Alana fights for custody and we both know she will, it could take months to find out who gets custody. The court will assign a social worker to Serena. He or she will do home studies of my house and Alana's house. They'll check into both of our finances. They'll make sure neither of us has a criminal record. They'll observe Serena with me and with Alana. If either of us has a nanny and I will have to have one, they will check into her background, watch her with Serena. They'll meet with the people closest to me and the people closest to Alana. The social worker will give a recommendation to the judge."

"So it depends on the social worker and judge."

"Yes." Sam sighed. "We just have to hope that we don't get a judge who thinks children are better off raised by a woman."

"Will they call witnesses?"

Sam thought before answering. "The social worker will testify. If either side brings in a child psychologist, he or she testifies. In this case, I doubt a psychologist will be brought in because Serena is so young. Serena's nanny might have to testify. If a child attends a daycare or preschool, they can be called on. Alana or I could bring in character witnesses, people who have seen us with Serena and think we'd make good parents. In some cases the child's doctor testifies."

"Will your job work in your favor or against you?"

"I really don't know. That will depend on the judge."

They stopped by food booths. "Serena do you want a hotdog?" Sam asked the child. She was looking all around from her seat in the stroller.

She nodded enthusiastically.

Sam ordered three hot dogs. He handed the baby a plain hotdog on a bun, not wanting to give her the chance to get toppings all over herself.

"Does anyone else know that you're going to file for custody tomorrow?" Donna took a bite of her hotdog.

Sam shook his head. "No, I'll call CJ tonight so she's not surprised if she hears about it tomorrow."

"When you were on Oprah everyone was talking about how you should wait a few weeks before filing for custody."

"I can't. I want Serena here with me. Besides, I don't want to give Alana a chance to make the first move." Sam bit into his hotdog.

"Out," Serena exclaimed. She'd finished her hotdog but half of the bun still remained in her hand.

"No sweetie, you can't get out here."

"We could take her on the Ferris wheel," Donna suggested before eating the last bite of her hotdog.

Sam nodded. "Alright."

At the Ferris wheel they parked the stroller and joined the line. As the line slowly inched forward, Serena watched the Ferris wheel happily, circling her hand in front of her as she tried to trace the Ferris wheels movement in the air.

Finally, they reached the front of the line and climbed onto the ride. As the ride started to move Serena let out a happy squeal. Sam held onto the child as she peeked over the edge.

"High," she told them.

"Yes, we are up high," Donna agreed.

Sam smiled at her. "Toby is rubbing off on you."

"What?"

"You just corrected her language use."

"Well, he is right. Serena will not learn to talk properly if we don't try to teach her. She doesn't mind, to her it is fun, a game."

Sam laughed. "I wonder what Alana is going to think when Serena starts chattering about her weekend. She calls President Bartlet 'Unca Jed' ."

"It will probably take Alana hours to figure out what Serena means when she says 'Unca Toey'." Donna laughed.

"And the 'big house'. You don't think that Alana will think I took Serena to a prison, do you?" Sam suddenly looked horrified.

Donna laughed again. "She knows where you work. She'll figure out what Serena means."

"I think Serena had fun."

"Of course she did Sam. Everyone spoiled her. She loved it."

"Serena gained a whole family didn't she?" Sam asked. They were at the top of the Ferris wheel now.

Serena pointed at the people below. "Little. Me big."

"They are little. I am big." Donna automatically corrected her. She looked back at Sam as the Ferris wheel started to move again. "Yes, she gained a whole family. They all love her already."

"And you?" Sam asked.

"Me? Of course, I love Serena. I've spent more time with her than any of them have. How could I not love her?"

"She is wonderful, isn't she?"

Their car reached the bottom and stopped and they climbed off, walking back toward the stroller. Several people stared at them. Some recognized them. Others just noticed Serena, and wondered what was wrong with her.

Donna looked around as Sam fastened Serena into the stroller. "Oh no," she said suddenly.

Sam stood up. "What's wrong?" He followed her gaze. Danny Concannon was walking toward them and they didn't have time to escape.

"Hello Sam, Donna." He bent down next to the stroller. "Hi Serena. How are you doing today?"

Serena just stared at him.

Danny stood up straight again.

"Where's your camera man?" Sam asked suspiciously, looking around.

Danny smiled innocently. "I didn't bring him with me. I'm not working right now."

"Then what are you doing here?" Donna asked.

"I'm meeting someone here. A date."

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Right here," CJ said as she joined them. "We thought we'd be safe coming here. Who would have thought that we'd run into someone we knew here?"

Donna and Sam both stared at her.

She bent down to greet the baby. Serena smiled at her. "Ceej," she gurgled.

CJ stood back up, chuckling. "Serena really needs a speech therapist."

"You and Danny?" Donna asked. "I mean, I knew there was an attraction but he's a reporter."

CJ didn't respond.

Sam grinned, looking at Danny. "You can't write about Donna, Serena, and I being here or I'll tell Leo about you and CJ."

Danny shook his head. "I wasn't planning on writing about you two being here. Everyone knows that you two are together anyway, it's not news."

Donna sighed but didn't bother arguing, it never seemed to do any good.

"Those pictures of the three of you together are adorable," CJ told them pointedly.

"The pictures mean nothing," Donna protested.

"Those pictures are swaying public opinion on Sam and Serena. They are helping convince people that he actually cares about his daughter. I wouldn't say that they mean nothing."

"That isn't what I meant. You know what I meant."

Sam looked down at his watch. "Oh, we have to go. We're taking Serena to the latest Disney movie."

"She's two and you're taking her to a movie? Will she understand it?" Danny asked.

Donna and CJ both glared at him while Sam shrugged. "Of course she'll understand it. Studies show that even infants understand much more spoken language than you'd think from their speech abilities. Six and seven month olds are capable of learning sign language."

"I don't know where you learn this stuff." Danny shook his head. "You two take Serena to the weirdest places. She'd probably rather be at a park playing in the sandbox."

CJ hit him. "Serena can't go to the park. She could pick up germs from the other kids."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Kids are supposed to get germs. It's normal."

"But Serena isn't normal." CJ gave Sam an apologetic smile. "She's sick. Her immune system is weak. A simple cold could send her to the hospital."

"Oh." Danny looked down at the baby briefly before meeting Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have criticized your parenting skills. Especially not, since I know that she is sick."

Someone walking by snorted. "How can anyone not know she's sick? Just look at her."

Sam, Donna, Danny, and CJ all glared at him.

The man stopped to look more closely at them. He glanced back and forth between Sam and CJ. "You guys work at the White House."

"Really? You think so?" Danny winced when CJ stepped on his foot.

The man was glaring at Sam now. "You're the loser who abandoned his pregnant girlfriend and then didn't even take the kid when she died in a car crash. You don't deserve the kid."

Sam stepped closer to the stroller, protectively.

"You're not going to try to take her from her grandmother are you?"

People were staring at them now. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Mr. Seaborn has not decided what his plans are. As you would know if you paid any attention to my briefings."

He turned to Donna. "What are you doing with him anyway? Don't you have any morals? In fact, what are you doing with her too?" He pointed to CJ. "The current Administration has no morals." He was sneering.

The crowd around them was growing, and several onlookers even snapped pictures.

"What do you know of our character? _You _are the one slandering people you don't even know," CJ said.

"I happen to work with these people." Donna glared at him.

Danny had pulled out a note pad and was furiously writing down every word. He showed his press pass to the man. "Do you have a comment for my paper?"

"You're a journalist?"

CJ cringed.

Danny didn't bother to answer.

The man had turned his attention back to Sam. "What, you have nothing to say?" He glanced at the crowd. "No guts."

"You're incorrect about everything you have said. You should check your facts before you speak."

"Really?"

"I didn't know of my daughter's existence until recently." He looked around at the crowd. "Alana Farrel said so on Oprah, if you don't believe me. I found out about Alex's death at the same time I found out about Serena." Sam glanced at Donna. "Donna Moss has far more moral character than you. As does CJ. You are incredibly ignorant."

CJ groaned. This could only get worse. She laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let's go."

Sam shrugged away from CJ.

The man looked incredulous. "I am ignorant?" He stepped closer, grinning. "I may not be a lawyer but I know more than you on many subjects."

Donna stepped up to the stroller. She pulled in farther from the crowd. She watched as Danny moved to Sam's side. The man was laughing as if he thought this was all a huge joke and Donna wondered if he'd been drinking.

"Is he about to start a fight?" She whispered to CJ.

"I hope not," CJ whispered back, wearily, keeping her eyes on the man.

He was so close that he was nearly touching Sam now. "If one of us is stupid it isn't me." He punched Sam in the nose.

Danny's fist was in the man's stomach.

"Did I ask you to get involved." He shot an annoyed look at Danny as he pulled a gun out.

The crowd gasped. People started to run in the opposite direction. The man ignored them. His attention was focused on the four people in front of him. "You people need to learn that your fancy degrees don't make you better than everyone."

Serena was screaming in her stroller. She could sense that something was wrong.

"Shut the brat up."

Donna spoke soothingly to the little girl as she pulled a cookie out of the diaper bag and handed it to her. Serena accepted the cookie, gnawing on it as her crying stopped. She didn't take her eyes off of the adults.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

"I want you to apologize for calling me ignorant."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not going to apologize to you."

Danny started laughing. "You are ignorant. You're holding three White House staffers and a member of the White House press corps at gun point in the middle of a fair with who knows how many witnesses."

"You're calling me stupid now, too?" He laughed. "I have a gun and you are calling me names and you think I'm the stupid one?" He pressed his gun into Danny's gut.

"Look, I don't know why you're upset with us anyway," Donna said, in an effort to diffuse the situation. "This all just snowballed, I don't think any of us, including you, meant for any of this to happen."

CJ jumped in. "This is a serious crime. The further this goes and the longer you hold us here at gunpoint, the worse it will get for you. At this point you might be able to escape jail time."

The police had arrived. Several police cars had surrounded them. "Put the gun down," someone yelled.

He chose to ignore the cops.

"Let us have the baby," another of the officers called.

The man waved his free hand carelessly. "Fine." He glanced quickly at Donna before returning his attention to the two men. "Push the stroller toward him."

Donna gave the stroller a push in the direction of the police officer, relief coursing through her. The cop came forward enough to retrieve the baby from the stroller, running back to his car.

A few more minutes passed with the police trying to convince the man to let them go or to drop his gun. For the most part he ignored them.

Donna finally decided that there was only one way out of this situation safely. They had to give him what he wanted. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you." Her voice was very soft.

"Say that louder."

She repeated what she had said.

The man smiled. "Three more to go."

Danny was glaring at Donna. Sam looked shocked by the whole situation. CJ was watching the man wearily.

He moved his gun away from Danny and pressed it to Sam's shoulder. "Apologize."

"I am not going to lower myself by apologizing to someone like you."

He pulled the trigger.

Sam flinched. Danny clinched his fists. Donna whimpered. CJ cursed softly.

The gun jammed. The man cursed as he jerked the gun away from the Sam. He pointed toward the police and pulled the trigger again. This time a bullet hit a tree. He pressed the gun against Sam again, glancing at everyone expectantly.

"I'm sorry," CJ said, not sounding in the least bit sorry.

The two men remained silent.

The man cursed. These two were very obstinate.

Sam and Danny watched wearily as the man stepped away from them. What was he up to? He was now walking toward CJ and Donna. Both women stepped back instinctively. He grabbed Donna's wrist and pulled her to him. He stroked a finger over her cheek. "I would hate to have to hurt her."

Donna flinched at his touch, holding back a whimper.

"I'm sorry," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"You don't sound sorry. You have to mean it."

Sam stared at Donna. "I'm sorry."

"That was better." He looked at Danny expectantly.

Danny snorted. "You're the one who needs to apologize."

"You don't mind if I harm your friend?"

Danny didn't answer.

The sound of gun shots echoed through out the fair.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Catgurl83

Title: Unexpected Changes (2/3)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: PG

Author's note: Thanks to Anakam and Abigail for betaing this for me!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What the hell were you thinking? You should have left immediately." Leo glared at CJ before turning back to the TV. They were in a hospital waiting room along with Josh and Toby.

"It wasn't that easy. It happened so quickly. We didn't know that he'd go that far and I had no idea that he had a gun."

He glanced at her again. "A fist fight wouldn't have been much better."

"I know that. We were talking and he just came up and started insulting Sam and the Administration. I still don't know why."

Leo ignored that. There was something else that he was interested in right now. "What were you doing at the fair with Danny Concannon?"

"We were on a date."

"A date? You, the press secretary, were on a date with a reporter?"

"Sam and Donna were on a date too," CJ said defensively.

"That is not the same as you are perfectly aware."

"Technically it wasn't a date," Josh put in.

"Just because neither of them will admit they are dating doesn't mean that they aren't," Toby said from his seat across the room.

Something on the TV mounted on the wall caught his attention and he turned to look at it. "Guys." He reached out to turn the sound up.

A picture of CJ filled the screen. A reporter off camera was speaking. "Three members of the White House staff and one member of the press corps were involved in an altercation at the Orange Festival today." CJ's photo was replaced with one of Sam. "Witnesses say that Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn, Press Secretary CJ Cregg, Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff Donna Moss, and newspaper reporter Danny Concannon got into an argument with an unknown man. The argument started when the man made a comment about Sam Seaborn's dying daughter, Serena.

"The argument progressed as the man criticized President Bartlett's staff and their intelligence and morals," the reporter continued. "Police were called when the man pulled a gun. The gunman was shot by the police after he shot Donna Moss. At this time we do not know what condition either of them are in. White House Chief of Staff Leo McGarry arrived a half-hour ago along with Josh Lyman, and Toby Ziegler. All three men refused to comment."

The station went to commercial as Sam stepped into the room.

"How is she?" Josh asked.

"The bullet grazed her left arm. She had to have stitches and she'll have to wear a sling for a few weeks but she'll be fine." He smiled. "She says it hurt more when they put the IV in than the bullet did."

Josh swallowed hard as relief coursed through him. All that he'd been able to think about since he heard what had happened was his own gunshot wound. Even now he knew that at some point today he'd be making a call to Stanley.

"Where's Serena?" Sam asked, glancing around the room.

Leo motioned toward the corner of the room. Serena was asleep on a chair, her head resting on Toby's lap.

Sam smiled but before he could speak Toby shook his head. "Do not say a word."

"I'll take her," Sam offered, moving toward them.

"You're leaving?" CJ's voice was incredulous.

"Of course not. I just thought Toby might be more comfortable if I took Serena."

"Serena's fine. If you try to move her she might wake up." Toby's voice was gruff.

Sam and CJ both hid smiles.

"Have you heard anything about the gunman?" Sam asked, turning toward Leo.

"I spoke with a doctor right after I arrived. According to his driver's license, his name is Dillon Smith. The bullet entered his shoulder. He's in surgery right now having it removed. He was intoxicated when he was brought in."

"I think he's a Republican," Josh added.

"I'm not surprised that he had been drinking." Sam turned to CJ. "Where's Danny?"

She rolled her eyes. "He went to file his story."

"He already wrote it?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't you see him writing? I think he got everything that was said down, word for word. He said that he'll call to check on Donna later."

"Is he going to acknowledge that he was there with you?" Sam asked, glancing nervously at Leo.

"Probably."

"Won't that cause problems?"

"Everyone already knows. It's all over the news," Josh said.

"What are they reporting?"

"Right now they're pretty much sticking to the basics. The majority of the speculating hasn't started yet but I did hear someone suggest that you and Donna could have been on a double date with CJ and Danny."

Sam looked over at his sleeping daughter. "Have they mentioned Serena?"

"Just that she was there and that witnesses are reporting that the argument started over her," Leo said. "I haven't heard anything about the possibility of a custody battle yet."

Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" CJ asked.

He hesitated. He'd been planning on speaking with CJ and Leo today anyway but that had been before the incident at the fair. With the bad press over this he wasn't sure that this was the right time to file for custody, but he'd already done it. Now he wished that he had had patience. "I spoke with my lawyer. I'm filing for custody tomorrow."

Toby looked up. "Perfect timing Sam."

"The press is going to love this," CJ said.

"After the shooting Alana might try to say that Serena isn't safe with you," Josh put in.

Sam shot an annoyed look at him. "I know that."

"Speaking of Alana, have you called to let her know what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Not yet." He looked over at Toby. "I should go do that now. Would you like for me to move Serena before I go?"

"I already told you, she's fine where she is."

"Oh my God."

Everyone turned to look at CJ. She was staring wide eyed at the TV. She reached out to turn the volume up.

Sam gasped as he caught sight of the image on TV. A picture of Serena was on the screen. The toddler was in a police officer's arms, screaming, as he carried her to his car.

"This picture was taken earlier today by Frank Albert, a tourist at the Orange Festival. The baby is White House Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn's daughter Serena," the reporter off camera was saying.

"Did either of you see the camera?" Leo demanded.

"I would have told you already if I had," CJ answered.

Sam just shook his head. He was still staring at the picture of his daughter. She looked awful in this picture. It really magnified her illness. He turned away from the television, instead focusing on the child across the room. The sleeping little girl seemed utterly content and comfortable. Peaceful.

He crossed the room to take the seat beside her, gently reaching out to caress her cheek. "Do you think she'll remember this?" he asked softly.

"Her illness or today?" CJ asked gently.

"Any of it," Sam responded, not taking his attention off of Serena.

CJ laid a hand on his shoulder. "I doubt it. That's one good thing about her being so young."

"I hope you're right. She's been through so much and the next few months are probably going to be worse." Snippets of the information he'd read about bone marrow transplants ran through his mind as did what he knew of child custody battles.

Finally, he turned back toward the door. "I'm going to go call Alana. She must be worried."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sam opened the door to Donna's apartment and they stepped inside. "Why don't you call for takeout while I get us both drinks and call my house to check on Serena. I left her with a seventeen-year-old girl from my church."

"I can get the drinks, you're my guest."

He glanced down at her arm, hanging in a sling against the cheap t-shirt CJ had picked out for her from the hospital gift shop.

She followed his gaze. "Okay, go get drinks."

"What would you like?"

"A beer but I can't have it with my medication. Iced tea."

A few minutes later Sam came back into the room with their drinks.

"Is Serena okay?"

"Yes, Gabby is feeding her dinner right now."

"There weren't any effects from earlier?"

He shook his head. "Not that I've noticed. When she woke up from her nap she seemed to have forgotten. Too bad Alana isn't going to forget."

"How was she when you called her?"

"Very upset. She'd already found out through the news coverage and had had time to fester."

"I can understand why she'd be upset about this," Donna began. "But she's disliked you from the beginning. Or at least, it's seemed that way to me."

"Yeah."

"You never met her during your relationship with Alex?"

"No." Sam was silent for a few moments as he thought of Alex. "She and I were only together for a few months."

"Oh." Donna tried but didn't quite succeed at hiding her curiosity. Since she'd found out about Serena, she hadn't been able to stop herself from wondering about the little girl's mother.

"Alex and I first met about three years ago. I was out jogging early on a Sunday morning and I saw her. She was jogging too. Her hair was the first thing I noticed. It was pulled back in a long braid that reached almost to her knees and was flapping against her as she moved. I remember wondering what that hair would look like loose." He smiled, lost in the memory. "So when I saw her stop to buy a bottle of water toward the end of the path, I also stopped. I think I made some stupid comment about what a nice day it was. She smiled and agreed. We finished the jog together and I took her out for breakfast."

Sam took a sip of his tea. "I found out that she was an interior decorator. She was here temporarily working on a new housing development. She lived in New York."

The doorbell rang and Sam stood up. "I'll get the food."

While he was gone, Donna got plates and silverware from the kitchen. They served their food and sat back on the sofa to eat.

"From that day, I was drawn to Alex. I took as much time to spend with her as I could."

"That was during our first year in the White House?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I didn't know that you had a relationship going."

"I don't think anyone did. Alex…" He hesitated. "I don't think she would have fit in with the group. She voted but that was about as into politics as she got. Our heated debates and discussions wouldn't have interested her. And she was very quiet, though I'm not sure I'd use the word shy.

"About two months after we met Alex told me that she'd almost finished her job here and that she'd be leaving in a few days. I wanted the relationship to continue but she said she didn't think that was a good idea, that a long distance relationship wouldn't work for us, not at that time in our lives. I was too focused on my career whereas she wanted a more serious, long lasting relationship and children."

He finished his food and set the plate on the coffee table. "I couldn't argue with her. She wanted marriage and children and I wasn't ready for that. She went home and we continued to speak over the phone and to email but that gradually faded. I hadn't spoken to her in months when she last called me a couple of months before her death." He paused a moment. "With her talk of wanting more, wanting children, maybe I should have guessed that she was pregnant but I didn't. It never occurred to me, never."

Donna took a sip of tea. She could now understand Alana's words on Oprah about her daughter thinking that Sam's career was the most important thing to him and about him not being ready to be a father. Alex had obviously discussed Sam, and her thoughts on him, with her mother. "If that is how she felt, it is a little easier to understand why she didn't tell you, but I still think she should have. You're capable of making your own decisions."

He just nodded. Alex keeping the pregnancy from him hurt and he wasn't sure if he'd ever completely be able to forgive her for it.

Donna played with the lemon wedge in her tea. "Does Serena remind you of her?"

It was a few minutes before Sam answered the question. He replayed scenes of his daughter in his mind, her expressions and quirks, the light that came into her eyes when she was excited about something. "She doesn't look much like Alex and yet sometimes when I look at her, I would swear that it was Alex I was looking at. The way she tilts her head, her smile, are so Alex. I wonder how much more of her mother I'll notice as Serena grows up, or if she'll instead emulate the adults around her."

"The age old question, nature or nurture."

"Exactly." Sam stood up, picking the plates up. "I should probably be getting home. I promised Alana on the phone today that I'd bring Serena to her first thing tomorrow morning. Should I put the dishes in the dish washer before I go?"

"No. I'll just clean them off and wait until morning to run the dishwasher. I don't like running it without a full load but thank you for offering."

Sam smiled at her. "No problem." He put the plates and glasses in the sink and Donna walked with him to the door. "Thank you for listening to me, about Alex. I know I was rambling."

"You weren't rambling and I didn't mind." She hesitated. "I'm glad that you feel comfortable confiding in me like that."

"Of course I do. If I didn't feel that comfortable with you I wouldn't have taken you along when I went to see Serena last weekend." He reached out to smooth a piece of hair out of her face before realizing what he was doing and quickly pulling his hand back. "Well, I'll see you at work tomorrow after I take Serena to Alana."

"Tell Serena goodbye for me."

"I will." Sam stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind himself.

Donna stood there for several seconds after he left. Finally she locked the door and turned away from it. But she still couldn't get Sam or the last hour out of her mind. She'd had dinner with Sam many, many times before but somehow times had felt very different. Tonight had seemed more… intimate. As soon as the word popped into her mind she dismissed it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

A week and a half later Sam walked into his house. With a lot of persuasion he'd managed to convince Alana to come to DC early today and allow him to spend a couple of hours alone with Serena while she did some shopping and had lunch with a friend. Then, while he and Alana were in court Donna had stayed here with Serena.

He went into his living room, which had undergone a dramatic transformation in the last three weeks. Outlet covers were in all of the electrical outlets, corner guards were on all sharp edges, slip covers on the furniture, and a high flip lock on the coat closet. A couple of books lay on the coffee table and several dolls on the floor.

Donna looked up from her spot on the living room floor. She met Sam's eyes, holding her breath while she waited for him to say something.

Sam held up a document, smiling. "I have temporary custody. We have another court date next month."

"When does custody start? How often will Alana be visiting with Serena?"

"Temporary custody starts immediately." He picked the toddler up and kissed her forehead. "Alana will be coming by in about an hour to say goodbye to Serena before she goes home. The judge has ordered me to allow her to see Serena as often as she can come to DC, within reason. She'll be spending the afternoon before our next court appearance with Serena, providing that Serena's health will allow it. Hopefully by that time we'll be preparing for a bone marrow transplant."

Donna stood up. "I'm so glad that you won this round." She gave him a quick hug. "If she's coming here, would you like me to go?"

"Of course not."

"You don't think that Alana might get the wrong idea? We have been spending quite a bit of time together. If our coworkers could read something into it, Alana easily could as well."

"I really don't care," Sam responded. "It's none of Alana's business whom I spend time with as long as it isn't detrimental to Serena. You're great with Serena and she adores you."

"If you're sure…" Another thought occurred to her. "You said that the social worker assigned to the case will want to meet with everyone central in your life. Everyone who spends a lot of time with Serena."

Sam nodded.

"Will I need to meet with the social worker?"

"Probably."

"What will you tell him or her about me? What will Alana tell them?"

"I'll tell the social worker that you're one of my two best friends. That you've been a big help with Serena and that I probably wouldn't have gotten through this so well without your help." As he spoke he started toward the stairs, Donna following him. Upstairs, he stopped in the bathroom and turned the water on. "Should I leave Serena in her play clothes or put her in one of the dresses I bought for her?"

"Play clothes."

Sam nodded as he set Serena down and pulled her shirt over her head. "Ready for a bath sweetheart?"

The child nodded enthusiastically. She loved bath time.

As he set her in the tub she grabbed a sponge shaped like Flounder from The Little Mermaid and submerged it in water. Once it was wet she threw it at her father. It hit his forehead and water dripped down his face.

Donna and Serena both burst out laughing as Sam sputtered in shock. Sam mock frowned at Donna. "Don't encourage her."

"But it's so much fun."

Now Serena was splashing water all over the bathroom, chortling as she did so.

Sam shampooed and rinsed the child's hair and took her out of the tub. He dried her off and carried her, wrapped in a towel, into her bedroom to dress her.

He sat his daughter down on the Barney comforter covering her bed and took a jumper out of the dresser. He was slipping Serena's tennis shoes on her feet when the doorbell rang. "Could you get that?" he asked Donna without looking up. "Take her into the family room.

"Sure." Donna made her way down the hall and stepped over the baby gate so that she could go downstairs.

"Hello Alana."

Alana looked surprised to see Donna on the other side of the door.

"Sam and Serena will be downstairs soon. Come inside." She stepped out of the way to let Alana enter and then led the woman to the family room. "Have a seat."

"I didn't expect to see you this afternoon."

Donna didn't respond.

"You and Sam must be close."

Again Donna said nothing. She wasn't willing to give the woman more fuel.

"The pictures in the newspapers of you, Sam, and Serena were adorable."

"Yes, they were," Donna agreed. "Serena is a cute little girl."

"I was surprised to see you in them."

"Why?" Sam stood in the doorway with Serena in his arms.

Serena squirmed to get down. Once Sam had set her on the floor, she ran across the room and climbed on Donna's lap, waving at her grandmother.

Donna felt the woman's glare as she looked down at the little girl. "Serena do you want to go to grandma?"

"No."

"Serena seems attached to you."

It was Sam who answered. "Yes."

"They must spend quite a bit of time together. There is nothing wrong with that. I'm sure Serena is close to your friends."

Alana gave him a pointed look. "Not that close."

Sam shrugged.

Donna had tired of being discussed as if she wasn't there. She set Serena on Alana's lap and stood up. She glanced at Sam. "We should give them some time alone."

Sam nodded and looked over at Alana. "We'll be across the hall in the living room."

Alana had already turned her attention to Serena.

"She spent the entire time you were upstairs pumping me for information on our relationship." She sat down. "I really don't like her."

"Neither do I."

"Are you going to encourage her to spend time with Serena?"

"I have to. Serena needs her. Both of my parents are dead. Besides the court will probably order me to allow them to spend time together."

"How are you going to stand being around her?"

"I'll probably avoid her as much as I possibly can."

Donna suddenly grinned. "Have you told anyone else that you won today?"

Sam shook his head.

"You should call them while Serena's occupied. They'll be thrilled for you."

He nodded as he picked up the phone. "Hey CJ," he said after Carol had put him through.

"How did it go at court?"

"I got temporary custody."

"Congratulations Sam."

"It isn't over yet. I don't have full custody. We have another court date next month."

"Have you told the others," CJ asked.

"You knew that Donna watched Serena during the hearing. She's still here with me. I haven't spoken with any of the others yet. Would you mind letting Leo, Toby, and Josh know for me? Alana's here now so I don't want to make any other calls."

"Of course. Congratulations again and give Serena a kiss for me."

Sam hung up and sunk down on the sofa next to Donna. "What next?" he asked, thinking a loud. "I need some sort of child care."

"Daycare?"

"With her medical needs and my hours at work, I don't think daycare's an option. I need to hire a nanny."

"How do you plan on finding one? Are you going to call an agency?"

"The agencies check their nannies backgrounds, don't they? They fingerprint the nannies?"

"I think so."

He went to the stand next to the phone and pulled out a phone book. He flipped through until he found the listings for nanny agencies. "There are seven agencies listed." He wrote all of the numbers down and closed the book.

He dialed the first number on the list. "Hello, I need a nanny for a twenty-two-month-old child."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Sam Seaborn."

"Would the nanny need to have any special qualifications?"

"Of course, I expect an experienced nanny."

"All of our nannies are experienced."

"I prefer that she be first aid certified. My daughter has cancer."

"I'll make a notation in your file," she assured him. "Do you know what hours you'll need the nanny to work?"

"No, I don't. Her hours would vary greatly."

"Weekends and evenings?"

"She would definitely work a lot of evenings. She would occasionally have to work weekends. There would also be times when I would need her to travel with us."

"Live in?"

"Preferable but not mandatory."

Sam continued speaking with the woman for several more minutes, answering and asking questions. Finally he hung up the phone, blinking with surprise. "The first three candidates are going to come by this afternoon. If I don't hire one of them, more will come tomorrow."

"Wow, that's quick. But are you sure it is wise to interview with Alana here?"

"The first woman won't be arriving for a couple of hours. Alana should be gone by then."

Before Donna could respond there was a light knock on the closed door. After a few seconds Alana opened it a crack and peeked in as if expecting to see something she shouldn't. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the baby needs a diaper change."

Sam ignored the innuendo, reaching out for his daughter.

Alana held the child back. "Oh, I can do it, as I said I don't want to bother you. I just need to know where her things are."

Quickly deciding that this wasn't worth arguing over Sam gestured to the stairs in the foyer. "Serena's bedroom is the first door on the left, upstairs."

"So close to the stairs?"

"There are two baby gates up, one at the foot of the stairs, the other at the top. She's perfectly safe," Donna said.

Alana gave her a doubtful look before turning toward the stairs.

A little while Alana later Sam and Donna stood in the foyer watching Alana say goodbye to Serena. She was kneeling next to the little girl, giving her a hug. She pulled back and kissed Serena's forehead. "I'll miss you sweetheart and I promise that soon grandma will be bringing you back home to live." She'd lowered her voice but Sam had still heard her. "I love you." Alana stood up, meeting Sam's eyes. "I'd appreciate you keeping me up to date on Serena's health."

"Of course."

With a nod for Sam and a final hug for Serena, Alana left.

For Serena's sake, Sam held back his sigh of relief. He smiled at his daughter. "Would you like a snack Serena?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Sack."

"Yes, a snack." He carried her into the kitchen and sat her in her booster seat. Donna took the seat next to her, talking animatedly to her while Sam got animal crackers, sliced cheese, and milk for the little girl. While Serena munched on her snack he and Donna each had an apple.

The little girl was still eating when the doorbell rang. Sam looked over at Donna. "I think that's the first candidate. Would you mind staying with Serena while I interview her?"

"Of course not."

Sam went to answer the door. A woman in her mid-twenties stood on the other side of the door. She had long red hair held back from her face with clips, green eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She wore a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt.

"I'm Sam Seaborn, come on in." He held out his hand and she took it.

"I'm Clarisse Henderson."

He led her into the living room and gestured to the sofa. "Have a seat, please. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

He picked up a notepad and pen and sat in an armchair near her. "How long have you been working with small children?"

"I've been working for the agency for almost two years. Before that I did a lot of babysitting."

"What qualifications do you have?"

"I have a first aid certificate and I have a degree in early childhood development. My fingerprints are on file at the police department."

"Have you had any experience potty training?"

"No."

"How old was the youngest child you cared for?" Sam asked. He was writing down her answers to compare with other applicants.

"Three."

"Have you ever worked with a sick child before?"

She smiled at what she assumed was his over-protectiveness. "Do you mean like the flu or a cold? Of course I have. Many times."

"I was referring to serious illness. My daughter has leukemia. How would you feel about working with her?"

Clarisse hesitated. "I really don't know. The agency didn't tell me that your daughter is sick. I'm sorry." She waited a moment and then stood up. "I don't think I'm the right nanny for your daughter Mr. Seaborn."

Sam stood up. "Thank you for coming." He walked with her to the door, wondering if everyone he interviewed was going to react that way when they found out about Serena's cancer.

While he was waiting for the next applicant he went to check on Donna and Serena and found them playing with play dough at the kitchen table.

The next applicant to arrive was Elisabeth Grayson, a woman in her thirties, who wore a dress suit to the interview.

"How long have you been working with children?"

"I've been with the agency for five years now. My previous employer was a couple in Los Angeles. I worked for them for three years directly after college. I have a liberal arts degree."

"What is the longest amount of time you have spent with the same family?"

"The three years I spent in LA. The second longest was a year. I was placed with that family through the agency."

"My daughter has leukemia. How do you feel about taking care of a seriously ill child?"

"I've never worked with a child with a serious illness before but I believe that I'd be good with her."

"How do you feel about traveling?"

"I don't mind occasionally traveling. How often will your nanny be traveling with you?"

"I travel pretty often. You know where I work?"

"You're the Deputy Communications Director. I recognized your name when it was given to me along with your address."

"How do you feel about that?"

"To be honest, where you work makes no difference to me."

"I'd expect you to bring my daughter to see me at the White House and you'd have to travel with the Administration on occasion." He paused a moment. "Whoever I hire will also have to be cleared through Secret Service since they'll be visiting the White House regularly."

"I don't think I'd have any trouble passing clearance. I don't have any kind of criminal record and my fingerprints are on file with the police already."

A knock sounded lightly on the wood next to the open door.

Sam looked up and smiled at Donna, ushering her into the room.

"I'm sorry but Serena wanted Daddy."

"No problem." He held out his arms to his daughter. He glanced back at Donna, gesturing with one hand at the empty seat on the sofa next to him. After Donna was seated he looked back at Elisabeth, whom Serena was staring at curiously. "Donna this is Elisabeth Grayson. Ms. Grayson this is Donna Moss." He purposefully didn't introduce Serena to the woman.

"Do you have any questions for me Ms. Grayson?" Sam asked.

"I was told that you would prefer a live in nanny. I wouldn't be able to be live in."

"Okay."

"Would I have to stay here with Serena or would I be able to take her places?"

"You'd have to bring her to see me at the White House and occasionally to a doctor's appointment. I might allow other outings, depending on what they were. Was there a specific place you had in mind?

"Not really, I just wondered."

"All outings would have to be cleared with me first."

The doorbell rang and Donna stood up and went to answer it while Sam ended the interview.

A few minutes later she led a young woman into the room. The girl looked about twenty or twenty-one to Sam. As she entered the room she smiled at Serena.

"Sam, this is Amy Lerius. Amy, Sam Seaborn." They shook hands and Amy sat down.

Sam flipped to a clean sheet of paper and began with the same question as he had with the others, though he already knew he wasn't hiring her. She was too young. "How much experience do you have with children?"

Her smile broadened. "I am the second oldest of seven children. My youngest sister is only five. I also have lots of younger cousins. I started working in my church's children's Sunday school room when I was fifteen. My mom has a daycare in our home. I helped her until I signed on with the agency. I've been working as a nanny under them for a year now." She handed him a folder. "I brought a résumé and references."

"How long were you with your last family?"

"Eight months. They recently moved to the west coast."

"How would you feel about working with a sick child?"

"I have a younger brother with diabetes. I'm used to watching him for symptoms and entertaining him in the hospital," she answered softly. She was looking at Serena again, her eyes filled with compassion.

"You have first aid training?"

"Yes, I do."

"You know that I work in the White House? You would have to spend time there with Serena."

"That would be fine." She grinned. "I wasn't old enough to vote for President Bartlett but my parents voted for him and I plan on voting for him in the next election."

"You would have to travel with us quite a bit."

"I don't mind."

"Would you be able to live in?"

She nodded. "Yes, I would."

"Do you have any plans that would prevent you from staying with us long term?"

"No."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, I don't."

He stood up. "Thank you for coming." He walked her to the door.

"She's wonderful," Donna said as soon as he came back.

Sam sighed. "She is, except for her age."

"Don't hold her age against her. She seems mature, polite, and sweet. She could do this job. I think Serena will like her better than that Grayson woman. She seemed professional but dour."

"I know."

"So, hire Amy."

"I'm going to interview a few more people tomorrow. If I don't find someone who would work out better and the secret service approves her then I'll hire Amy."

"Fine, but do you really think you're going to find anyone better than Amy quickly? It isn't going to be easy to find someone with experience with sick children. Unless maybe you hire a nurse."

"A nurse," Sam repeated. "I need to think about that. Maybe that would be an option."

"I wasn't serious."

"I know."

"I need to get back to work. I promised Josh I'd come in for a few hours this evening since I was out most of the day." She transferred Serena to Sam's arms and kissed the little girl's cheek, the scent of Sam's cologne reminding her of how close she was to him. She quickly pulled back and shot Sam a quick smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Several days later Sam sat in his office working on a speech that he just couldn't get to come out right.

"Hey Sam."

He looked up to see Zoey standing in his doorway. "Hi Zoey."

"How's Serena?" She came into the office and sat across from Sam, resting her arms on the desk.

Sam sighed. "She had a fever this morning. I told her new nanny, Amy, to call if it got worse and she hasn't. I am really afraid that Serena is getting really sick again." He ran his hand through his hair. "She's lost weight."

"What does her doctor say?" Zoey asked, concern evident in her voice.

"The doctor says that Serena is going to continue to get worse until she gets a bone marrow transplant. Another round of chemo might buy us time but not much and continuing the side effects and her age, she isn't sure it's worth it."

She nodded sympathetically. "How is the new nanny working out?"

"She and Serena have hit it off. But I think she's too young to care for my daughter."

Zoey laughed. "Still? Donna told me you thought that but she was sure you'd get over it."

"Maybe I will."

She gave him a sly smile. "So, how are you and Donna doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on." Zoey laughed. "You aren't going to tell me that you two aren't a couple?"

"We aren't."

"Really? I may live in the dorm right now but I am around here enough to here the gossip. And usually, there's at least _some_ truth to it."

Sam gave a tired sigh. "This time there isn't. She and I are very close friends and people are reading more into it."

"I think you two would be perfect for each other."

"Maybe we would be," he admitted quietly.

"Then why isn't there something more between the two of you? You been spending enough time together for something to develop."

"There's too much going on in my life right now. Serena, not my love life, has to be my priority."

"I can understand that but Donna and Serena adore each other. Donna already spends so much time with the two of you."

"Yes, but I can't expect her to continue doing that. Not if things get worse. The custody battle isn't going to be fun and Serena's health could deteriorate at any time. Donna might not want to be around if that happens."

"Yes, she will," Zoey said confidently. "She really loves that little girl and I think she's beginning to love you as well."

"What would make you think that?"

"I've seen the photos of the three of you together and more importantly I've watched the two of you together. I've seen her eyes sparkle when she looks at you." She gazed at him keenly. "By the way, I've seen your eyes do the same when you're looking at her."

"You don't…" Before he could go on, his cell phone rang. He took it from his jacket pocket. An unfamiliar number registered on caller ID. "Sam Seaborn." He listened for a few moments before standing up. "Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for letting me know."

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and glanced at Zoey, already on his way to the door. "That was the lab. The results from the test are in. Could you let Leo know that I'm leaving?"

"Of course. Good luck Sam."

"Thank you."

He stopped by Josh's office before leaving, to let Donna know what was happening, and she insisted on taking an early lunch and going along. Josh wasn't pleased but after one look at Sam's face, he backed off. Sam needed someone with him. Josh himself would have offered to go but he had a meeting.

Both were silent during the car ride. Inside the office Donna slipped her hand into Sam's and squeezed his comfortingly, while they waited for the receptionist to come back out. Finally, they were led to a small, sterile looking office. None of the usual clutter decorated the desk or walls and the middle aged man sitting at the desk held an almost unapproachable expression.

"Mr. Seaborn, please have a seat."

They took the two chairs facing the desk, their hands still clasped.

"What were the results?" Sam asked. He had to know, now.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry. You're not a close enough match."

"How can I not be a match for my own daughter? What's going to happen to her now?"

Donna tightened her grip on his hand.

"Parents are not usually the best bet for a match. It is very unfortunate that Serena does not have any siblings."

"What are the chances of finding a match for her in the registry?"

"There is a small chance."

"Your sister still hasn't been tested," Donna reminded Sam calmly. "And your niece and nephew."

Sam nodded slowly, his expression grim.

"Doctor, I'm not related to Serena but then neither are the people in the registry. I'd like to get tested just in case."

"If you have time, we could test you today."

Donna and Sam both nodded. They had all the time in the world when it came to doing things that could save Serena's life.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A few hours later Donna walked into Josh's office. He looked up at her, his face falling when he saw her expression.

"I'm sorry."

Donna sat down across from him.

"How's Sam?"

"Not well. He has to face the fact that his daughter has a potentially deadly disease and he can't do anything to help her." Donna paused briefly. "I got tested today."

Josh smiled, not at all surprised.

"I want you to get tested as well."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. People donate bone marrow to strangers all the time. Why shouldn't you be tested to see if you can help your best friend's daughter?"

Josh shook his head. She had him there. "Why do you always have to make me feel so guilty?"

Donna smiled. "Because sometimes your conscience does not work very well without prompting."

"I'll get tested tomorrow."

She stood up and headed for the door. "Good. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

She was already gone.

Donna headed for Toby's office, stopping to speak with everyone she saw along the way. By the time she reached his office she'd gotten eleven more people to commit to being tested.

Toby's office door was open so she peeked in. "Toby?" He didn't look up. "I just thought you'd want to know that Sam isn't a match for Serena."

He looked up at her. "I didn't realize that the results were back."

"Sam and I just returned from the lab." She moved farther into the room and lowered her voice. "She's getting worse Toby. She's lost three pounds since she's been living with Sam and she had a fever this morning."

Toby blinked, thinking about the unfairness of it all. Why did such a sweet little girl have to have such awful luck? Why did Sam have to find out that he had a child only to learn that it was likely that he was going to loose that child and there was nothing that he could do to stop it?

"We have to find a match soon or it'll be too late."

"What can I do?" Toby asked simply.

Donna smiled softly. People were scared of Toby. They didn't understand that under the gruff exterior he was a giant Teddy Bear. He had a softer heart than most people she knew. He just guarded it well. "You could get tested to see if you are a match."

Toby nodded. "Fine, I'll be tested tomorrow." He looked back down at the papers on his desk and Donna knew that it was her queue to leave.

"Thank you."

She found CJ next.

"How's Serena? I heard that Sam got the test results back today."

Donna shook her head. "He is not a match."

"What now?" CJ asked.

"We wait to see if a match is found."

CJ shook her head. "I hate that it has to be left so much to chance."

"It doesn't. The more people tested, the better the chance of finding a match."

CJ smiled. "I'll get tested today. Would you like for me to get as many people as I can to be tested?"

Donna smiled gratefully. "That would be great."

CJ's smile turned to a devilish grin. "I'll make all of the reporters assigned to the White House get tested. Have you spoken with Toby?"

"Yes."

"I'll be tested tomorrow. I really hope that they find a match for her among this bunch of tests."

"So do I." Donna continued to walk through the West Wing, stopping to talk with everyone she knew. Almost everyone agreed to be tested. Sam still didn't know what she was up to, and she hoped it stayed that way for awhile because she really didn't want to get his hopes up.

'''''''''''''''''''''


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Catgurl83

Title: Unexpected Changes (3/3)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: ITSOTG and everything else in the shooting arc.

Pairing: Sam/Donna

Author's notes: Thanks to Anakam and Abigail for betaing this for me.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Happy birthday, dear Serena. Happy birthday to you." The little girl was perched in her father's arms at the birthday party the President and First Lady were holding for her in the Residence.

A large, pink and white iced birthday cake was carried into the room. It held one candle, shaped like the number two.

Sam held her closer to the cake. "Take a big breath and blow."

The little girl did as instructed and the flame flickered but didn't go out. A few of the guests shook their heads sadly at the reminder of how weak the little girl was getting.

Serena looked up at her father. "Help." Sam blew the candle out and the maid set the cake on the table to cut it.

Serena brought a small bite of the first piece of cake to her mouth with her fork. She took a couple more small bites before dropping her fork onto her plate and picking the chunk of cake up with one hand. She took a large bite and grinned. Everyone else laughed.

"She looks so happy tonight," CJ commented to Toby. They stood to the side of the room with their cake.

Toby came very close to smiling as he watched the little girl. "Yes, she does. Do you have any idea when the results from the tests we all took are going to come back?"

"It should be soon. I hope it is soon. The doctor told Sam at Serena's appointment yesterday that she wasn't sure how much longer Serena has."

Toby looked back over at Serena and Sam, Serena was feeding cake to her father now, smearing more around his face than she was getting inside his mouth. "We need a match, as much for Sam as for Serena. I don't think he could handle losing her."

"Okay everyone," the President called. "It's time for Serena to open her presents."

CJ and Toby joined the rest of the group, circling around Serena who sat on Donna's lap in the middle of the floor. Zoey stood near the table stacked high with presents, ready to hand them to Serena. First she gave Serena a small box wrapped in pink paper. "This one is from Danny Concannon."

At the mention of Danny, CJ glanced around though she knew that he wasn't there. After the press that they'd had a few weeks ago Leo would never have stood for she and Danny being at a gathering like this together.

In his office that day, after they'd left the hospital, Leo had verbally blistered her over her relationship with Danny. The press secretary couldn't date a reporter. No less than what she'd expected would happen when Leo found out. He'd told her that until they were out of office or Danny chose to change careers, she couldn't go out with him.

Serena tore the paper off of the present. She held up a Barbie doll for a few seconds before throwing the toy at her father. Sam caught the toy in the air, chuckling at his daughter's antics.

Zoey looked at the tag on a ballerina print gift bag. "This one is from Toby."

Serena pulled several children's books out of the bag before looking over at Toby. "Tank you Unca Toey."

"You're welcome," he said, ignoring her name for him.

"This one is from me," Zoey said as she handed Serena another package. She stood smiling as Serena tore into the paper.

Serena pushed the tissue paper in the box away and lifted a baby doll out. "Tank you." Her smile faded away as the doll started to speak. The doll dropped from her hands as Serena launched herself off from Donna's lap and at her father's arms, screaming as she did so.

Zoey looked horrified. She turned to Donna who was quickly tucking the doll back into the box. "I had no idea. Annie had one like it when she was little and loved it."

"Serena probably will too, eventually," Donna said. "But I don't think she's had much exposure to animated dolls like that yet." She stood and laid the box on a chair. "You couldn't have known how she'd react Zoey."

Sam was still trying to calm his daughter down, speaking softly to her. It was ten minutes before Serena was calm enough to resume opening her presents, this time sitting on her father's lap in a chair.

The next present was from Charlie. As Serena pulled a stuffed Barney out of the bag it began to sing the theme song for the show. Everyone winced, waiting for a repeat of what had just happened but Serena simply began singing along with the toy. After the song was over she laid the toy beside her and reached for her next gift but kept one hand on the toy.

Serena frowned as she pulled several discs from a bag from Josh. She looked at him inquisitively.

It was all Josh could do not to laugh. "Those are computer games Serena." He looked at Sam. "The woman at the store said they're suitable for toddlers and preschoolers."

"I'm sure she'll love them," Sam assured him.

Serena tore into gifts from Amy, her aunt and uncle, CJ, Leo, Ed and Larry, and the assistants. The President gave the child an Easy Bake Oven.

Sam groaned at the thought of the messes that oven were going to produce.

The President laughed. "What, you don't like my gift? I chose it myself online."

"It won't be that bad," Abbey assured him. "She probably won't even show an interest in it for a couple of years."

Next came Donna's present to the child. Serena smiled when Donna brought the doll in from another room. It stood a couple of inches taller than the little girl and was made to walk along with her. Serena spent the next few minutes playing with the doll before Sam finally took it and put it with the rest of Serena's presents.

Last, Sam brought out the dollhouse that he'd bought for Serena. The house was assembled but all of the furniture and people were in a bag waiting to be placed in the house. As Serena started to play with the house, the adults began to break into conversations.

"Have you heard from the lab?" Abbey asked Sam.

He shook his head, unable to hold back his grin. He still couldn't believe what Donna and his friends had done. They'd spread the word throughout the White House and gotten almost everyone they knew to be tested to see if they were a match for Serena. Several people had told him that if they didn't match Serena they were going to consent to being placed in the registry in case they matched someone else. In addition to White House staff members, they'd gotten a few Senators and members of the House to be tested and many staffers from Capitol Hill. Several of Zoey's classmates were tested as were her secret service detail. Josh had gotten his neighbors in his apartment complex to be tested and Toby several people from his Synagogue. In all a couple hundred people had been tested thanks to his friends. He couldn't help but think that there had to be a match there somewhere.

"How is Serena doing?"

"According to the doctor, her white blood count is too low. There are days, like today, when she seems all right. There are other times when she barely moves all day. She gets fevers more often now and she barely eats. We need a match."

"You'll get one," Abbey assured him. "If there isn't a match in this group of samples, we'll get others to be tested. We all know more people."

Sam smiled gratefully. Everyone had been wonderful these last couple of months. He wasn't sure that he would have been able to handle all of this if it wasn't for their support, especially Donna's.

Across the room, Donna and Josh were talking. "Serena looks better."

Donna smiled. "She's really enjoying all of this attention. We all spoil her and she couldn't be more pleased with it."

"She looked awful yesterday."

"You saw Serena yesterday?"

"I stopped by while you were at your apartment. Serena was laying on the sofa. She didn't even seem to know I was there."

Donna's smile faded. "She's like that more and more often now. Sam told me that the doctor says that she'll probably have to be hospitalized soon."

"How do you think Sam will handle that?"

She just shook her head.

Josh looked over at Serena who was dressing her new Barbie doll with Zoey's help. Zoey glanced up and their eyes met briefly. Josh smiled at her before turning back to Donna. "I've noticed how close you're getting to Serena. Anyone who didn't know the true situation and saw the two of you together would think you're her mother."

"We've had this conversation before Josh. I really don't want to argue again."

Josh ignored her comment. "What does Sam think about it?"

"He hasn't said," Donna said flatly.

"He's encouraging it. He's been encouraging it from the start."

"What's your point Josh?"

"You care about him," Josh said softly. "Don't you?"

"Oh My God!"

They spun around at Zoey's scream. Serena lay on the ground, completely still.

Dr. Bartlet was the first to reach them, she dropped to the ground beside her daughter, examining Serena quickly. "What happened?"

"She just collapsed." Zoey turned to Sam, who was kneeling next to them now. "We were just playing and all of a sudden she passed out. I'm so sorry."

Donna knelt down next to Zoey, laying her hand on the girl's shoulder. "This isn't your fault Zoey. This could have happened at any time."

"We need to get her to the hospital," Abbey announced.

"An ambulance is already on the way," the President said.

Within minutes Sam and Serena were in an ambulance en route to the hospital.

Josh glanced at Donna, pulling his keys from his pocket. "Come on."

"We'll be there soon," CJ said. She was standing with Toby.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

An hour later Sam sat next to a hospital bed, Donna perched on the edge of his chair, her hand resting on his shoulder. Serena lay still in the bed. The child hadn't moved since they had been allowed to see her a few minutes before.

The doctor stepped into the room. "Mr. Seaborn?"

Dr. Reed looked at Donna. "Could I speak with Mr. Seaborn privately?"

With a nod Donna started to stand. Sam caught her hand. "She can stay."

The doctor nodded her agreement. "Serena isn't doing well. I want to start her on chemotherapy again immediately. You still haven't received the results back from the lab?"

"No. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"Good. I'm going to admit her. She'll need to stay for several days at the very least."

"Thank you doctor."

Toby, CJ, Amy, and Zoey found Josh in a waiting room in the children's ward at the hospital.

"Have you heard anything?" CJ asked.

"Sam and Donna are with her now. I haven't heard anything since a nurse came for them."

They all took seats and joined Josh in staring at the clock.

A few minutes later they all looked up at the sound of footsteps. Sam and Donna stepped into the room.

"How is she?" Zoey asked.

Donna shook her head.

"I called my priest," Sam said softly. "We're going to christen Serena. I should have done it earlier but there has been so much going on… I just haven't taken the time."

CJ and Zoey nodded their understanding while Toby and Josh looked mildly uncomfortable at the mention of the Catholic ceremony.

"I'd like you to be Serena's Godfather Josh."

Josh shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You know I'm Jewish Sam. Are you sure you don't want someone who shares your faith?"

"I had already decided that I wanted you to be Serena's Godfather. I've given it a lot of thought. You share the same morals that I do and that matters more to me than specific religion. I trust you with my daughter."

Josh swallowed the lump of emotion forming in his throat. "I'd be honored to be Serena's Godfather. Who's going to be her Godmother?"

"Donna."

No one showed any surprise at that announcement.

"I'd like all of you to be at the christening," Sam went on. "You all mean a lot to me. I wish that the President, First Lady, and Leo could be here but I know it isn't possible."

"My father said that their thoughts and prayers will be here with us this evening," Zoey said softly.

"I appreciate that."

Once the Priest had arrived they all went to Serena's room for the christening. As she watched the ceremony, Donna felt tears spring to her eyes. She glanced at Zoey and CJ and noticed similar reactions. Sam stood next to his daughter, holding her hand. Josh, standing next to Sam, had his hand on his friend's shoulder.

The Priest finished his job and turned to the door. "Let me know if you need me," he said quietly to Sam.

"Thank you," Sam said, his voice sounding hoarse, though he prayed with all his strength that he wouldn't need the Priest.

Amy followed the Priest out of the room. After each gave Sam a hug CJ and Zoey did the same. Toby gently touched Serena's cheek and nodded at Sam before leaving the room.

"Josh is going to take me home so that you can be alone with Serena." Donna leaned in to give Sam a hug and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

Sam nodded. "Thank you both for everything."

"No problem," Josh said. "Everyone here tonight loves that little girl." He paused a moment. "And you. We'll do anything we can to help."

Donna and Josh stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

"I'll be fine," Sam said. It had been three days since Serena had been hospitalized and she was showing no improvement. Today he had to go to court.

"I know that you'd be okay without me but I want to be there for you."

Sam's face softened. "Thank you but I want you to stay here. Serena needs you more than I do right now. I don't want her left alone."

Donna stepped closer to Sam, who stood near the window. "I already thought of that. CJ is going to come stay with Serena for an hour and then Zoey will come take over."

Sam took her wrist gently and pulled her even closer. Before either of them knew what was going to happen Sam's lips met Donna's in a light kiss.

"Sam?" Donna said tentatively once he had pulled away.

"I hadn't meant to do anything like that. Not now when everything in my life is so messed up. It isn't fair to you."

"Shouldn't that be up to me? I'm here with you regardless of what our relationship is."

He pushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "I know. These last few months I've been so grateful for that." He chuckled. "You know, for a long time I thought you were interested in Josh. That's why I haven't said anything until now."

"When I first met him I though maybe it would work between us. I realized pretty quickly though that it would never work. He's my best friend but that's it."

"He's in love with you."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to tell Josh and the others about this as soon as we can. He won't be surprised. I think he's been expecting something to happen between us for weeks now."

"Am I interrupting something?" CJ asked from the doorway.

"No, come in."

CJ stepped into the room. They stood very closely together and their hands were clasped. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I… we've decided to give a relationship a try," Sam said.

She nodded, not at all surprised. "Have you spoken with Josh about it yet?"

"No."

"He might not take it well." She hesitated, trying to decide if she should say more. Finally, looking between them, she decided that they already knew about Josh's feelings.

"I don't want to hurt him," Sam said. "He's my best friend."

"Neither of us do," Donna said.

"I know that. The only advice I can give you is to tell him soon. There are already rumors going around about you, it's probably going to get worse now that there's merit to it. You don't want him to find out that way."

"Or by walking in on us like you did," Sam added.

"Right." She looked over at the little girl on the hospital bed. Serena was asleep, a sheet and thin blanket covering her. One arm was flung out across the bed with an IV in her hand. "How is she today?"

"As far as I know, the same. They did some tests that we should be getting results for later."

"She's been asleep for most of the morning," Donna added. "She's sleeping more and more."

Sam went to stand next to his daughter, stroking her cheek. "She'll probably wake up while we're gone. She'll need some water and then maybe you can play dolls with her on the bed for a little while before the nurse brings her lunch."

CJ nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Thank you CJ."

'''''''''''''''''''''''

An hour later Donna sat in the courtroom, in the first row. A couple of Alana's friends had accompanied her and they sat across from Donna. Several reporters occupied the last row, recording everything that was said on the pads of paper they carried. Alana was on the witness stand.

"Why do you believe that you are the best person to raise your granddaughter?" Alana's lawyer asked.

"As the court already knows, the child is very ill. She needs, and will need for a long time, a significant amount of care. I have the luxury of being able to stay home with Serena to provide that care myself. Her father, Sam Seaborn, does not. He works more than full time. He has already hired a nanny and Serena has lived with him for less than a month. As long as Serena lives with him she will be raised by a nanny."

"Besides his career, do you think Mr. Seaborn has the life style necessary to raise a small child?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He is a young, healthy, bachelor. He is used to living a life not suitable for a young child. She needs stability. Mr. Seaborn brought his latest girlfriend with him the first time he met Serena. Serena has been around said girlfriend almost nonstop since then. She has to have gotten attached. It will hurt her when they break up."

"Objection." Sam's lawyer, Dillon, stood. "Everything she just said was speculation."

"Sustained."

The lawyer asked a few more questions and then it was Dillon's turn. "Mrs. Farrel, do you have any reason to believe that Mr. Seaborn is not being the best possible parent that he can be?"

"Well, no."

"Do you believe that he loves his daughter?"

"Um, I don't know. He hasn't known her very long."

"Are you aware that Mr. Seaborn and his friends got nearly three hundred people to be tested to see if they are bone marrow matches for Serena?"

"I heard something about that," she admitted.

"You don't think that that type of action shows love?" He sounded incredulous.

"I guess it does."

"Have you seen your granddaughter's bedroom at her father's home?"

"Yes."

"Did the room look well put together? Like Mr. Seaborn put thought into it?"

"Yes it did."

"Does Mr. Seaborn allow you to speak to your granddaughter on the telephone?"

"Yes."

"Who makes the phone call?"

"Sometimes I do and sometimes he does," she admitted reluctantly.

"So Mr. Seaborn has made an effort to include you in Serena's life?"

"I suppose he has."

"No further questions."

Sam was called to the stand next.

"Where do you work?" Alana's lawyer asked.

"I work at the White House."

"Approximately how many hours a day?"

"I couldn't say. It depends on what is going on."

"Give me a guess."

"Sometimes I'll work up to fifteen hours in a day," Sam admitted. "But not often since I've had Serena."

"Where is Serena while you are at work?"

"She is at home most of the day, with her nanny. She comes to my office for lunch most of the time and stays for a couple of hours."

"How old is Serena's nanny?" The lawyer asked, glancing down at his notes.

"Twenty-one."

"Has she had any experience with children with cancer?"

"No."

"Donnatella Moss was with you the first time you met your daughter?"

"She was."

"She was also with you the second time you saw Serena, when you picked the child up for the weekend?"

"I had actually seen my daughter one other time, backstage at the Oprah show while Alana and I were there to film an episode."

"But Ms. Moss was with you when you picked Serena up that weekend?"

"Yes."

"She was in all of the pictures that the newspaper photographers got of Serena and yourself during that visit?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Moss spends quite a lot of time with you," he observed.

Dillon stood. "Objection. That wasn't a question."

The judge looked at Alana's lawyer. "Stick to questions," he instructed.

"Yes Your Honor." He turned back to Sam. "What is your relationship with Donnatella Moss?"

"Ms. Moss and I work together and have become friends."

The lawyer arched a brow. "You and Ms. Moss are just friends? Do you always spend so much time with friends?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you have a romantic relationship with Ms. Moss?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Donna. She was sitting perfectly straight, holding her breath. "Yes, I do."

"How often is she around Serena?"

"That depends on the day."

"As I understand it, Serena has been in the hospital for three days. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"Serena did not go into the hospital until Sunday night?"

"That is correct."

"How many hours did Serena spend with Ms. Moss on Sunday?"

"Several hours," Sam admitted.

"How many hours did they spend together on Saturday?"

"Donna was with us at my home all day Saturday."

Again, the lawyer raised an eyebrow. "And on Friday?"

"Several hours."

"So it is safe to guess that Ms. Moss spends almost as much time with Serena as you do?"

"Almost as much time." Sam stressed the almost.

"Does Ms. Moss live with you and Serena?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Did she help decorate Serena's bedroom at your house?"

"Yes, she did," Sam admitted. Finally the lawyer finished and Sam's lawyer approached.

"How close is Serena to Donna?"

"They are very close."

"Serena likes Donna?"

"Yes, she does."

"How does Donna feel about the child?"

"Objection. Mr. Seaborn does not know how Ms. Moss feels."

"Sustained."

"Has Donna told you how she feels about the child?"

Sam nodded as a smile lit his face. "She has told me several times that Serena is irresistible, that no one who meets Serena can resist adoring her. She told me that she loves Serena."

Donna smiled as Alana scowled.

"How long have you known Donna Moss?"

Sam thought a moment. "Since President Bartlet's campaign. About three years now."

"How long have you been friends?"

Sam smiled again. "Since we met."

"Are you in love with her?"

Alana's mouth dropped open. Her lawyer looked like he might be about to object.

Sam met Donna's shocked gaze. He was as surprised as everyone else in the courtroom was at that question. Dillon hadn't chosen to warn him.

''''''''''''''''''''''

"What were you thinking?" Leo asked Sam later that day. Sam and Donna sat across from Leo. The other members of the Senior Staff were interspersed throughout the room.

"I was under oath. What did you expect me to do?"

"You're a lawyer, you could have found a way to evade."

"I told the truth. Would you have preferred I lie?"

"No." Leo turned his attention to Donna. "And you."

"Donna did nothing wrong," Josh broke in.

"She did exactly what she's doing now; she grinned."

"I had no idea that Sam's lawyer was going to ask that question. I wasn't prepared for it." She glanced at Sam. "Or his answer."

"I wasn't prepared for that question either," Sam said.

Leo glanced at CJ. "How is this playing in the press?"

"Very well, so far. Everyone thinks that Sam, Serena, and Donna are adorable together. The pictures that the press hasn't gotten of the three of them together in the past several weeks are being very helpful right now." She paused. "By the end of the day people will be speaking out against the relationship. Some will say that Donna and Sam have been together all along and haven't been honest about it. Others will say that they aren't together, even now. That this is a ploy. And there will be those who believe that since Sam and Donna work together their relationship isn't ethical."

"Sam isn't her supervisor," Josh said.

CJ shrugged.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"Keep a low profile and stay away from the press as much as you can," Toby said. "We don't need a repeat of your first weekend with Serena."

CJ groaned at the memory.

Sam's cell phone rang and Leo glared at him.

Sam shot Leo a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I forgot to put it on vibrate." he stood, moving toward the door as he answered. "Sam Seaborn. He stopped a few steps from the door. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for letting me know."

"Is it Serena?" Donna asked worriedly as Sam pocketed his phone.

He shook his head. "It was the lab. Most of the results are in."

"Which lab?" CJ asked. So many people had agreed to get tested that they'd had to find several additional labs to use for the testing.

"The original lab."

Donna stood up, not bothering to ask Josh if she could go with Sam.

Josh glanced at Leo. "I don't have anymore meetings today. I'd like to go with them."

"CJ, Toby, if you don't have anything on your schedules, you can go as well, if you'd like to," Leo said.

CJ and Toby both stood up.

"Let me know how things go," Leo told them before they left.

''''''''''''''''''''''

Sam entered the waiting room a half-hour later, his hand linked with Donna's. Josh, CJ, and Toby followed behind them.

"I got a phone call telling me that the results from some tests that I had done are in."

"What's your name?" The receptionist asked, her hands poised over the keyboard.

"Sam Seaborn."

Instead of entering his name, she stood. "The doctor told me to bring you back as soon as you arrived." She looked hesitantly at Donna, CJ, Toby, and Josh.

"I'd like my friends to come with me. All of them were tested against my daughter and are as interested as I am in finding out if they are matches."

"I suppose it is okay," she said. "Follow me." She led them through a door and down a long hallway. Finally she stopped outside a door. She knocked once before opening the door and ushering them inside.

Doctor Ashford, a man in his late thirties, looked up from his spot behind a desk piled with papers. He stood. "Mr. Seaborn. It's nice to see you again," he looked at Donna, "And you Ms. Moss." He turned back to Sam. "I'd have had more chairs brought in if I'd known how many people you were bringing." He gestured to the sofa at the other end of the room. "Your friends are welcome to use the couch."

Sam and Donna took the two chairs in front of the desk while the others sat on the couch.

"I have to admit it is unusual for us to run so many tests for the same person." He smiled. "And I don't think I've ever tested so many well known names."

Josh grinned. "This is an unusual case. The child in question calls President Bartlet 'Uncle Jed'."

The doctor chuckled. "With so many tests, which would you like for me to read first?"

"It doesn't really matter."

The doctor looked down at the results on his desk. "Your sister and her children are not matches."

No one showed an emotion. After the disappointment of Sam not matching Serena, they'd all come here prepared for bad news while hoping for good news.

"Josh Lyman isn't a close enough match." He read several additional names. None were matches for Serena.

Donna, Leo, CJ, Zoey, Congressman Skinner, with every name read Sam got more and more tense. He knew that this wasn't it. Many others had been tested. The results from the other labs weren't back as far as he knew. Someone could still match yet it was hard to stay optimistic, especially when he could picture Serena, pale and still, laying in her hospital bed.

"I have one more result left to read," the doctor finally said. He glanced back down. "Toby Ziegler." A moment passed and the doctor looked up, a smile on his face for the first time since he began reading the results. "He's a match."

They all sat stunned for several seconds before showing any reaction. None of them had expected to hear something positive after so many names had been read.

Finally, Sam jumped up. "Thank you very much doctor." He turned to Toby. He swallowed hard before reaching out his hand to shake Toby's. "Thank you for saving my baby's life."

Josh patted Toby's shoulder and Donna kissed his cheek. CJ dropped a quick kiss to his lips much to everyone else's surprise. Through it all Toby stood there looking uncomfortable.

"I need to let Dr. Reed know. Toby will you come with me to see her? She can explain the procedure to you and maybe we can schedule it."

"Of course," Toby replied.

"I'll go with the two of you," Donna said.

"Josh and I will go back to the White House to let everyone know," CJ said.

Sam nodded before looking back at the doctor. "Thank you, again."

The doctor was still smiling. "I'm glad to have good news for you this time." He came around the desk and shook Sam's hand. "Good luck to you and your daughter."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Serena will be fine once she has the transplant?" Toby asked.

"I didn't say that," Dr. Reed said. "If all goes well, she will be fine, but nothing is definite. There is always the chance of complications."

"What kind of complications?" Donna asked.

"We have to destroy what is left of Serena's immune system. She could get an infection. We are, of course, already taking precautions to protect Serena but there is always the chance that despite our best efforts someone with leukemia will get an infection. After the transplant she runs the risk of graft versus host disease or graft rejection." She noticed the confusion on their faces and went on. "Basically in g.v.h.d the transplanted marrow attacks the patients body. Graft rejection is just the opposite. The body attacks the new marrow."

Sam nodded, most of what she had said hadn't surprised him. In the last couple of months he'd spent hours researching his daughter's disease and its treatments.

"When can we do the transplant?" Sam asked.

"We can do the transplant as soon as Serena finishes chemo." She turned to Toby. "When would be the best time for you?"

"Anytime," Toby answered without hesitation. "My boss will work with me when it comes to time off from work."

"You'll only need to take a few days off. You will most likely stay overnight in the hospital the day of the transplant and you'll be sore for a couple of days but for you it will be a pretty simple procedure."

"How is the bone marrow taken?"

"Dr. Monroe will harvest the marrow through your hip."

"With a needle?"

"Yes. The marrow will be given to Serena through an IV."

Toby nodded. "When can you do the transplant?"

Dr. Reed flipped through her calendar. "The Monday after next."

"That will be fine," Toby said.

"It works for me as well," Sam said.

"Good. We'll make the appointment."

A few minutes later Toby, Donna, and Sam stood in the hallway.

"I'd like to stop by Serena's room while we're here," Sam said.

Donna smiled at him as she took his hand. "We can give Zoey the good news."

"We can tell Serena too," Sam said as he began walking.

Donna laughed. "She's two Sam."

"So?"

"So, she probably won't understand."

Sam shot her a mock reproachful look. "Serena may only be two but she is a very smart little girl. She understands everything that is said to her."

Toby, who was walking behind them, snorted.

Sam turned around to glare at the other man. "Do you have a problem with what I just said Toby?"

"She understands everything you say?" Toby waited until Sam nodded. "So why did it take you so long to calm her down at her birthday party? She must have understood you the first time you told her that the doll wouldn't hurt her."

Donna tried to hide her giggle. By the look Sam gave her, she didn't succeed.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Toby decided to relent just a little bit. "She's a smart little girl Sam. She understands more than most children her age do." He paused a moment. "The only way she could be any more advanced would be if she were mine."

Sam gave Toby a small smile. "Could you be anymore egotistical?"

Toby pretended to think a moment. "I suppose I could if I tried."

They turned a corner and the smiles faded from all three of their faces. Zoey, Josh, and CJ all stood outside Serena's room. Josh was hugging Zoey while CJ spoke on her cell phone.

Sam broke into a run, he past his friends and ran into his daughter's room. After realizing that the bed was empty he burst back out into the hall. "Where's my daughter?" he demanded.

"The doctors took her," Zoey said softly.

"Why? What happened?"

Donna silently stepped up beside Sam. He pulled her closer.

"Serena's worse Sam," Josh said. "The doctors took her for a few tests."

"Worse how?" Toby asked when it became apparent that Sam wasn't going to. Sam was now clutching Donna's hand so tightly that both of their fingers were turning white.

"She was really hot and she said she didn't feel well," Zoey said haltingly. "And then she started having breathing problems."

Josh laid his hand on Zoey's shoulder. The poor kid had been with Serena both times the child got really sick and she wasn't taking it well. No matter how many times he told her this wasn't her fault she continued to think it was.

Sam stood there continuing to look stunned.

"What are Josh and CJ doing here?" Toby asked.

"I called them because I couldn't find you." She looked at Sam. "Your cell phone is off."

"I turned it off at the lab. I must have forgotten to turn it back on," Sam replied woodenly.

"So did I," Toby said.

"When did it happen?" Donna asked.

"About a half-hour ago," Josh said. "They called Dr. Reed but you had just left her office."

"CJ," Toby said. He waited until she glanced at him, her cell phone still in her hand. "You aren't allowed to talk on cell phones in the hospital."

She gave him a dirty look. "There isn't anyone around to tell me I can't speak on the phone. Besides my next call is to Leo. I don't think anyone is going to tell me I can't call the White House Chief of Staff."

The minutes passed slowly. Sam paced back and forth in front of the door to Serena's hospital room. Zoey and Donna stood together, leaning against the wall. CJ and Josh spent the time making calls on their cell phones and Toby wrote on his note pad.

"Mr. Seaborn?"

Everyone looked up, startled. They hadn't heard the doctor approach.

Sam stepped forward. "I'm Sam Seaborn." The doctor was a man in his fifties with brown hair graying at the temples.

"I'm Dr. Phelps. I need to speak to you about your daughter. Could you come with me?"

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"We have a private waiting room ready for you."

"Why?" Toby asked.

Dr. Phelps didn't pay any attention to Toby. "We just think it is best to put you in a private place, Mr. Seaborn. If you will come with me, I can explain your daughter's condition to you."

"Fine." Sam glanced at the others. "Let's go."

The doctor led them to a small room on the same floor of the hospital. Outside the room he stopped and glanced at the group. "You can wait here for a few moments."

"No." Everyone was mildly surprised by the force in Sam's voice. "I want them to come inside with me."

"Are you sure?"

At Sam's nod, the doctor shrugged.

Zoey's agents checked the room and then took positions outside the door. Everyone else stepped into the room.

The room held a small sofa, a scarred oval coffee table, and three armchairs. A television was mounted to the wall in the corner of the room, turned off. A rack of magazines and a couple of potted silk plants were the room's only other adornments.

Sam and Donna sat down on the sofa with the doctor sitting on the table across from them. Zoey and CJ took the armchairs closest to them and Toby and Josh leaned against the wall.

"Serena developed a high fever which is not unusual for children with her illness. Her nurses were not concerned, they gave her some fever reducer. Her fever just got higher. She started having repertory problems." He paused. "Your daughter has a bad infection."

"We have a donor now and we've scheduled the bmt."

Dr. Phelps's expression was sympathetic. "I'm sorry but it would be impossible to do the transplant right now. We have to get her stabilized."

"What are you not saying?" Josh asked.

"Serena slipped into a coma."

Sam sat rigid in his seat vaguely aware that Donna had taken one of his hands and CJ was now standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder. He could see Serena as she'd been that morning, before her nap. Alert and bright eyed as he sat with her on her bed, coloring. She'd been chattering away as she colored in the book. He'd had no indication that this was going to happen, at least not today. He'd thought that they had more time.

"What happens now?" Donna asked.

"We have her on antibiotic treatment."

"Is there a chance that it won't work?" Sam asked, knowing the answer but desperately hoping he was wrong.

"If you can't get rid of the infection, you can't do the transplant?" Josh asked.

"No." When no one said anything more, he stood. "I'm sorry I don't have more encouraging news Mr. Seaborn."

Sam nodded but said nothing. As the doctor left the room he let his head drop into his hands.

Josh walked to the one small window. He pulled the blinds aside and peered outside. It was pitch black outside and all he could see were lights illuminating the quiet parking lot below.

After a few minutes had passed, CJ broke the heavy silence. "I'm going to go make some calls. Would you like me to let your sister and Alana know what's going on?"

It took Sam several seconds to process what she'd just asked and respond. "Yes, please."

When he said nothing more she prompted him, "I'll need the numbers."

Donna stood up. "I have the numbers. I'll go with you CJ."

After they had left, Zoey stood up. She had to get out of this room, at least for a few minutes. "I'm going to get some coffee. Does anyone want me to pick something up for them while I'm gone?"

"Bring something for Sam to eat," Josh told her.

"Like what?"

"Doesn't matter. I doubt he'll taste it."

She nodded and quietly left the room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Should we stop here or go outside?" Donna asked as they passed a bank of pay phones near the main entrance of the hospital.

CJ glanced at the phones, several of which were in use. "Let's go outside and use my cell phone. It will be more private."

As they went through the automatic doors Donna glanced at CJ. "Do you think Sam will be okay if…?"

"I think we all have to continue to believe that that little girl is going to be okay."

"If she isn't?"

"If she isn't it will be hard for Sam. But he'll eventually be okay. You'll help him, we'll all help him get through this."

They continued until they found a relatively secluded spot. Donna found the small phone book she kept in her purse and flipped to Patty's phone number.

"Would you like to call her?" CJ asked.

"Could you?" Donna asked. "I've only spoken with her once and I don't think this is the time to get to know her better."

"Sure." She dialed the number Donna recited. Sam's sister answered on the first ring, expecting her brother to call about the hearing earlier that day. CJ explained what had happened and promised to let her know when they had more information.

As soon as CJ had hung up the phone Donna gave her Alana's number at the hotel.

Once Alana had answered, CJ identified herself and quickly explained the situation.

"When?" Alana demanded.

CJ glanced at her watch before answering. "About two hours ago."

"Two hours? It took Sam two hours to have me contacted?"

"We were waiting for more information from Serena's doctors."

"What's my granddaughter's room number?"

CJ frowned. That was information that she wouldn't share with Alana even if she knew it. "I'm not sure."

"Where's Sam? I'd like to talk to him."

"I came outside so that I could use my phone. Sam stayed in the hospital."

"I'm coming to the hospital. Where can I find him?"

"Sam's in a private waiting room," CJ answered, being purposefully vague.

"I'll ask someone to find out for me when I arrive," Alana said before disconnecting.

CJ met Donna's eyes. "Alana's said she's coming down here. She wasn't pleased. I think she's planning some kind of confrontation."

Donna sighed. "Just what Sam needs now."

"Why would Serena's grandmother be planning to confront Sam?"

Both women spun around. A reporter stood a few feet away and others were headed across the parking lot.

"Is it true that Serena's condition has worsened?" Someone called out.

"Is Serena expected to make it through the night?" Someone else shouted.

"I have no information for you at this time," CJ told them and she and Donna started walking toward the hospital entrance. The reporters followed, questioning them the whole time.

"How is Sam taking this latest setback?"

"Has a bone marrow donor been found?"

"Who was with Serena when this happened?"

CJ and Donna quickly stepped into the hospital where security stopped the reporters who thought they were going to follow the two women.

"How did they find out so quickly?"

"Someone at the hospital must have leaked it," CJ said wearily. "I need to call Leo and let him know what the doctor told us." They found a bench several feet from the bank of payphones and CJ made the call.

A few minutes later they were back at the waiting room. When they walked in Zoey gestured to the table. A tray holding two Styrofoam cups and two cardboard sandwich boxes sat there. "I picked up coffee and something to eat for everyone," the girl said needlessly.

Donna ignored her sandwich but picked up her coffee before going to sit next to Sam. He held his own coffee cup and an open sandwich box sat on his lap but the sandwich appeared untouched.

"You have to eat," she said gently.

While Donna was coaxing Sam to eat, CJ grabbed her cup and sandwich and went to stand next to Josh, who stood near the window.

"How did the calls go?"

CJ lowered her voice on the off chance that Sam might be paying enough attention to overhear her. "Alana's very upset and was threatening to come over here. Reporters have already arrived. They showed up just as I was getting off the phone after calling Alana."

"Did they get inside?"

"No. Hospital security stopped them at the door."

"I'm glad we're in a private room. A few of them will probably find their way in."

"I called Leo when we got back inside. He said that he was watching coverage on TV. They don't seem to know much yet, just that Serena took a turn for the worse. Leo wanted Zoey to come back to the White House. Since he knows she won't, he's sending more agents."

"Does the President know?"

"Yes. Leo said the President is insisting on coming here tomorrow morning. Dr. Bartlet is coming with the agents."

"Guys," Toby called. He was standing near the TV, the remote in his hand. The picture of Serena from the Orange Festival filled the screen.

"Reports that Serena Seaborn's condition has worsened are still unconfirmed. Serena, whose father is the Deputy Director of Communications at the White House, was hospitalized several days ago when she lost consciousness at her second birthday party. The birthday party was held in the President's White House Residence. Serena is suffering from acute myelogenous leukemia."

The channel changed to something else. "Flip channels." Josh had come to stand next to Toby.

A reporter was standing outside the courthouse. "In court today Mr. Seaborn admitted to being in love with Donna Moss. His confession did not come as a shock to most of the people here today. Many people have been wondering about their relationship for the last few months. If you remember nearly every picture that has been released of Serena Seaborn contained both her father Sam Seaborn and Donna Moss. About a half-hour ago Ms. Moss was seen outside the hospital where Serena is a patient. CJ Cregg was with Ms. Moss. Both women looked concerned and hurried inside as soon as they saw the reporters. Their reactions lend credibility to the story that Serena's condition has deteriorated."

Again Toby switched channels. "First Lady Dr. Abigail Bartlet just arrived here at the hospital." A tape of Abbey and several secret service agents came on the TV. "Dr. Bartlet refused to comment on the child's condition. She did confirm that her daughter Zoey is here with Mr. Seaborn, Ms. Moss, and Ms. Cregg and that Zoey spent part of the day with Serena."

"At times like this the attention gets very tiring," Abbey said as she entered the room.

Toby flipped the TV off.

Abbey gave her daughter a hug and then went to sit next to Sam. Donna still occupied the other spot beside him. "How is Serena?"

"We haven't heard anything since CJ called you."

"The doctor told you that Serena is in a coma? What else did he say?"

Sam, with the help of the others in the room, managed to recount most of what the doctor had said.

"Is she going to be able to survive this Dr. Bartlet?"

Abbey squeezed his hand. I don't know Sam. I really don't know. But I do know that she's a very strong little girl." She looked over at CJ. "Leo wants you to return to the White House."

CJ nodded and grabbed her purse, which she'd laid on the table. She gave Sam a hug. "I'll be back later. Call me if anything changes."

"Have you eaten?" Abbey asked Sam.

"Donna made me eat half a sandwich."

Abbey smiled approvingly.

The room lapsed into silence, everyone caught up in their own thoughts.

Sam pulled his wallet out and found a picture of Serena. This was one of his favorite pictures of her. He'd taken it at their house several days after Serena moved in with him. In the photo, Serena was playing in the hot tub. She was splashing wildly with a look of pure joy on her face. God, how he hoped Serena got to play like that again. She loved the water so much.

Josh leaned against the wall, images of Serena running through his mind. He hadn't been that good with the little girl. He knew how awful it sounded but he'd been jealous of the kid. As much as he'd tried to stop it, and later deny it, he'd fallen in love with Donna. Just as he'd been thinking of saying something to her, though he knew that as her boss he shouldn't, Sam had found out about Serena. In a moment everything had begun to change. He had to watch her start spending more and more of her time with Sam and his daughter, get closer and closer to them. He'd unjustly taken his frustration out on Serena by ignoring her and trying to pretend she didn't exist. The little girl hadn't tolerated it though. She insisted he pay attention to her when they were around each other.

Toby stood staring out the window. He had never liked children. He hadn't even thought that it was possible for him to like children. He still didn't like most children. Serena was the exception. For some reason she was special. It wasn't because she was Sam's daughter. It was something indefinable, something that was Serena alone. He could see her cherubic face with her bright blue eyes and beautiful smile. He could almost hear her calling him 'Uncle Toey'. Right now he wouldn't even correct her if she really could call him that.

Abbey remembered the first time that she'd met Serena. It had been obvious that Serena was Sam's daughter. Serena had been so perfect with her fancy pink dress and cute little shoes. Her bright blue eyes had shone brightly as she looked around curiously. Her smile had been bright and brilliant. She had been sweet, calm, and yet precocious. Abbey was still amazed when she thought about how uninhibited children are. Serena had not cared that they were the President and First Lady. To her they were just 'Uncle Jed and Aunt Abbey'.

Donna could picture Serena laughing, her face lit with joy. It had been that first day at the zoo. Serena had been watching the monkeys playing in their exhibit. She had wanted to join them. They hadn't scared her at all. Very little scared Serena. The child was just too filled with joy to let much upset her. Donna had been around small children all her life, she had always liked children. None of those children had gotten to her like Serena did. She didn't like Serena, she loved the little girl.

"Mr. Seaborn."

Sam stood up. "Doctor. How's Serena?"

"Serena's fever has gone down. She is starting to show signs that she might awaken." The doctor gave Sam a brief smile.

"She's better?"

"A little but she still isn't out of the woods. She's still a very sick child."

"Can I see her?"

"You can see her but only for a few minutes and you'll need to wear a gown, gloves, and a mask. For the time being, anytime you see her you'll have to go through that procedure."

"That's fine, just as long as I can see her."

''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day Donna sat at a table in the hospital cafeteria, sipping coffee and talking to Josh on her cell phone. She had taken today as a sick day. "She woke up a little while ago."

"That's great. Is Sam with her?"

"Yes. I came to make calls so that he could have time alone with her."

"Are they going to be able to do the transplant as scheduled?"

"They think so."

"How's Sam?"

"He rested for a couple of hours after you left last night. I'm going to try to get him to leave the hospital tonight, at least for a few hours, to sleep and have a shower.

Josh's tone became petulant. "Are you going to come back to work tomorrow?"

"I'm not completely sure yet. Why? What's wrong?"

"The temp I have today is awful."

"I'll try to come in for a at least a few hours tomorrow."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Tell Sam I'll stop by this evening."

"I will. Could you let the others know about Serena for me?"

"Sure. Bye."

She finished her coffee and salad and after throwing the trash away headed back toward the elevators in the hall. She climbed into the first elevator to arrive and then mentally cringed when she realized who else was in the elevator.

Alana sent Donna a cold look at the elevator doors slid closed. "How is my granddaughter?"

"She's awake, or at least, she was a little while ago."

"You didn't call me."

The elevator stopped and Donna quickly stepped out, heading down the hall toward Serena's room.

Alana followed closely behind the other woman. "She's my granddaughter. Someone should have called me."

Donna didn't bother to turn around or look at the woman. "You were here for an hour yesterday night. Sam's friends stayed longer than that."

"I knew I wasn't welcome or wanted in that room."

She didn't try to deny it. "There are other places to wait in this hospital. If you'd been here, or in close contact, you would have had information sooner." She quickened her pace, she was only a few doors down from Serena's room.

"That's none of your business," Alana said venomously. "You are nothing to Serena but her father's bimbo girlfriend. I'm going to be raising that child. From now on I want to know immediately if something important happens with Serena."

Finally Donna spun around to face her, her face showing her outrage.

"Alana," Sam said flatly, as he stepped out of Serena's room.

Alana turned a pasty smile Sam's way. "She was just gloating about how much more she knows about Serena's condition than I do. She claims she's more important in Serena's life than I am."

"She is more important than you are and I plan on her remaining that way. But I heard the conversation, she didn't say that."

"You couldn't have heard the whole thing. It started down the hall in the elevator."

"I heard enough. Leave."

"No. I came to see Serena and I am going to see her."

Sam shook his head. "No, you aren't. You have a visitation schedule now, remember? Whether you spend extra time with Serena or not is up to me. I've decided that for today the answer is no."

Her smile was bitter. "I'll use this in court."

Sam smiled. "Go ahead."

She stomped back down the hall angrily.

Sam's smile softened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but Sam maybe you should have allowed her to see Serena. Who knows what she's going to come up with."

"After what I heard I didn't want to spend anymore time with her." He waited for her to put on all of the now required paraphernalia and took her hand, leading her into the hospital room. Dr. Phelps was standing next to Serena's bed. The child was sleeping. "How much did you hear doctor?"

"Plenty, and yes, I'd be willing to testify on your behalf." He glanced down at Serena. "I wouldn't have wanted her around my child behaving like that either."

"Thank you doctor," Sam said as the doctor left. He met Donna's gaze. "We have nothing to worry about with Alana. She's messing herself up."

He moved to stand next to Serena's bed, looking down at his daughter as she breathed. He reached out his gloved hand, trailing it down her soft cheek. "I love you, little girl." He glanced back up at Donna. "When I found out about her, I never imagined I could love her this much." He stepped back from the bed. "Let's go for a walk while she sleeps."

They went to the small garden that the hospital provided for patients and their families. "I'm going to try to keep Alana from seeing Serena, once I have custody," Sam said as they walked along one of the paths the garden offered.

"You're going to try to get the judge to deny Alana visitation?"

"Yes. She can't stand you and she's isn't much better with me. I don't want Serena exposed to that kind of animosity."

"The fact that Alana doesn't like me doesn't really matter. She is Serena's grandmother. I'm just your girlfriend."

Sam stopped, turning to face her. "Stop listening to Alana. Nothing she says matters. I want you in Serena's life and in mine. Forever."

"What?"

"I wasn't planning on doing this, not yet. I thought we should wait until we had dated longer. But with everything going on…. Last night, Serena's birthday party, really reminded me that things can always get worse. There's no time to wait with anything. We have to act now not later."

"Sam…"

"Don't say it. No one else's opinion matters. I don't care what Alana says. Or even what our friends say, whether they approve of our timing."

"Getting engaged so suddenly won't affect the custody hearings? It won't stop you from getting permanent custody of Serena? I don't want to cause you to lose your daughter."

"You won't," Sam assured her. "You're great with Serena and she adores you."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "You haven't answered me." He gently twisted the strand of hair around his finger as he spoke.

"I think you know what my answer is. But since you seem to want me to say it…" She trailed off until Sam started to look uncertain and then she grinned. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He let the hair unwind from his finger and slid his hand behind her head, pulling her closer until their lips met. The kiss was slow and tentative at first but quickly grew more fevered. Finally Sam pulled back, her head resting against his chest. They stood like that for several minutes before Donna whispered, "We're going to have to tell the others. That part isn't going to be easy."

"I can do it today, after we check on Serena," he suggested.

Donna raised her head, grimacing. "I should tell Josh. I'd like to tell CJ and Margaret myself as well."

"How much do you think Serena will understand when we tell her?" Sam asked.

She thought about it for a several seconds as they walked back toward the hospital. "I don't know how much concept a two-year-old would have of marriage or weddings. Especially one who lived with a widowed grandmother and before that an unmarried mother. She wasn't exposed to it. What she's more likely to understand is the concept of a mother figure, living with her, helping take care of her."

"Is that how we should explain it to her? Tell her that you're going to be her mother?"

"I don't know Sam. I don't want it to seem, to Serena when she gets older, or to Alana now, that I'm trying to replace Alex. Alex will always be Serena's mother. You will have to keep Alex alive for Serena since Serena has no memories of her." She paused for a few moments, thinking. "How do you like the idea of two mommies, one here taking care of her, the other in Heaven watching out for her from there?"

He smiled. "I really like that. And I love you for being so sensitive about this, about Alex."

When they reached Serena's room she was awake and fussy so they stayed with her, watching cartoons on the TV the hospital provided and coaxing her to eat a few bites of the vegetable soup she was brought for lunch.

Finally the toddler fell back asleep and Sam and Donna left for the White House after first making sure the nurses have both cell numbers handy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Toby, do you have a minute?"

Toby looked up at Sam, who stood in his open doorway. "I didn't expect you today. What's going on?"

Sam took that as an invitation and sat down across from Toby. "I just wanted to come tell you that I'm engaged."

Toby stared at him for several seconds. "What did you say?"

"I'm engaged," Sam repeated, grinning at Toby's confusion.

"To Donna?"

"No Toby, to Laurie." He laughed at the shock, then annoyance as Toby figured out he was joking, that crossed his friend's face. "Of course to Donna."

"I didn't know that the two of you were that serious. You just announced that you were dating a few days ago."

"That's because we weren't officially involved until a few days ago," Sam admitted.

Toby picked up a paperclip, fiddling with it as he spoke. "You love her?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations." He smiled. "It will be good for Serena to have a mother."

"Yes, it will but that isn't why I'm doing this Toby."

"Of course not. If I thought it was I would talk you out of it."

Sam held back his chuckle at Toby's confidence in his persuasive abilities.

"Have you spoken to Leo about this?"

"Not yet. You're the first person I've told." He stood. "I'm going to go tell Leo now. I'll stop by again before I leave."

He walked slowly to Leo's office, dreading his boss' reaction to his sudden engagement. "Hi Margaret."

She smiled. "It's good to see you Sam. How is Serena?"

"I think she's doing better. If all continues to go as well she'll get her transplant next week."

"That's wonderful Sam."

"Is Leo available?"

She nodded. "He's alone. You can go in."

Sam knocked on the door and at Leo's reply went in. Leo's surprise was evident on his face when he spotted Sam. "You didn't have to come in today. Earlier josh told me that the baby was doing better."

"So much better that she threw a tantrum earlier this afternoon when I wouldn't give her ice cream." He grinned. "I came in to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Sit down."

Sam took the visitors chair across the desk from Leo. "It's about Donna and I." When Leo said nothing, Sam went on. "We got engaged earlier today."

"This is sudden." Though not entirely unexpected, he mused silently. He just hadn't thought it would happen quite this soon. He'd hoped there'd be time for the press scrutiny of Sam's personal life to die down.

"Yes."

"This isn't just about Serena?"

"We love each other Leo."

Leo nodded, he'd known that for a while now, could see it when they were together. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Just Toby?"

"You know this is just going to increase the gossip and press attention?"

"Yes."

"There will be people, including some who work in this building who don't approve because you work together."

"I'm not her boss."

"Thank God for that."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Can you repeat that?" CJ said. "I'm not sure I heard you right."

"Sam and I got engaged today."

"Wow. That was the last thing I expected you to say when you came in here today. How did Leo and Josh take the news?"

"Sam is tell Leo and Toby now. I'm going to go see Josh after I leave here. I'm not looking forward to that."

"Josh will eventually be happy for the two of you."

"But it might take time," Donna finished.

"Yes." CJ smiled. "Have you set a date yet?"

"No. There hasn't been time. We probably won't have time to set the date until after the bone marrow transplant."

"Are you going to have a big ceremony?"

"We haven't discussed it but I'd rather have a small ceremony with our families and a few friends."

She nodded. "What are you going to do about Serena?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking."

"Are you planning on adopting her?"

"Sam and I haven't talked about it. We haven't really had time to talk about much."

That was becoming very clear to CJ. She hesitated before speaking. "Are you sure you're ready for this? You and Sam haven't been dating very long and with Serena it hasn't exactly been a normal relationship."

"I know. I never thought I'd be this impulsive, especially not after the mistake I made with Dr. Freeride. But with Sam it's different. We haven't been dating that long but we've been friends for years. I know that there's a lot we still have to figure out but I love him CJ and I trust him like I've never trusted anyone else."

"If you're sure than I'm very happy for you."

"But I worry sometimes that I don't know how to deal with Serena. That I'll do or say the wrong thing. I've never really been around a sick child before."

"Sam hasn't either. You're both learning."

"I hope this is a skill that neither of us ever need again."

"So do I. How is Serena?"

"Much better."

"How is she when she's sick?"

"Today she's been fussy and more clingy than usual. I think she's getting a little spoiled by all of the attention she's been getting since she's been hospitalized.

CJ grinned. "She was getting almost as much attention before she was admitted to the hospital. We were all so surprised about Sam having a child and since none of us has children it's fun to spoil her."

"She loves the Teddy Bear you sent to the hospital."

"I'm glad. I didn't know what to send her. A nurse told me that she couldn't have flowers. Is she allowed visitors?"

"With restrictions."

"I'll try to stop by tonight."

"Serena would like that."

"How are things going with Alana? Does she know that you're engaged to Sam?" She'd been there the evening before when Alana had arrived. Both she and Sam had avoided confrontation but the tension between them had been palatable and Alana had left not long after arriving.

Donna rolled her eyes. "She came by the hospital today. She was upset that she wasn't contacted the second Serena woke up. She didn't think it was fair that I knew before she did."

"Of course you knew before she did; you were there at the hospital. She wasn't."

"She got out of line and Sam overheard her."

"What did he do?"

"Let's just say that I have rarely seen Sam get that angry and he wouldn't let Alana see the baby."

"When does Sam have court again?"

"Next week. I'm not sure of the day."

Carol peeked into the room. "You have a meeting in ten minutes CJ."

"Thanks."

Donna stood. "I'll go so you can get ready for your meeting."

"I'll see you later."

'''''''''''''''''''''''

"Josh, do you have a minute?"

He looked up, clearly surprised. "I thought you couldn't come back to work until tomorrow."

"I said maybe tomorrow," Donna corrected. "And I'm not here to work. I need to talk to you about something."

"Please don't tell me you need more time off."

"I probably will need more time off," Donna admitted. "But that isn't what I want to talk about."

"Okay," he said slowly. "What about?"

"Sam."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine."

"You're worried about what would happen if Serena doesn't make it?"

"Serena's going to be fine," she snapped. "You know that Sam and I have been dating."

"Yes."

"It's pretty serious Josh."

He felt a sense of foreboding as he waited for her to go on.

"Sam proposed to me today."

"You said yes," he said softly.

"Yes, I did."

"This is too soon."

"Josh, that's my decision to make, not yours."

He sighed. "When is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date."

"Oh." He was secretly pleased. If they hadn't put much thought into it maybe it there was still a chance it wouldn't work out. The relationship had to be under a lot of stress with everything going on.

"Donna?" Sam said as he stepped into the room.

She stood and they shared a quick kiss while Josh winced. "How did it go with Leo?"

"It went well."

"Toby?"

"Better than Leo. What did CJ have to say?"

"She was concerned but I think by the end of the conversation she was happy for us."

Sam looked over at Josh. "And you?" He silently held his breath as he waited for his best friend's reply.

"I'm happy for you," Josh lied softly.

"I'd like you to be my best man."

"I'll do it," Josh finally said. And he would. If there was a wedding. He just hoped there wasn't one.

"Thanks man." He turned to Donna. "Serena's probably awake."

She nodded. "We should get back to the hospital." She gave Josh a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," he said halfheartedly.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Several days later CJ knocked lightly on the hospital room door before stepping into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How's Serena?"

CJ pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "I'm not sure. I just got here a little while ago and I couldn't find Sam or Donna. And I don't believe that you feel fine, aren't you sore?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "The transplant should have started a couple of hours ago."

"Yes."

"Can you go see if you can find someone?"

She hid her smile at his concern. He'd never be willing to admit how worried he was yet he couldn't help letting it show. "Sure." She stepped out into the hall, glancing around. Toby's room wasn't far from a nurse's station so she walked to it. "Excuse me, I need information on a patient."

"What's the patient's name?"

"Serena Farrel." Though the news referred to Serena as 'Seaborn' her name hadn't legally been changed.

The nurse frowned after the new screen on her computer had come up. "Are you a family member?"

"No, I'm not."

"I can't give out information on this patient."

CJ hid her impatience. "Do you know where I could find her father?"

"No, I'm sorry. You might try the patient's room."

"Thank you." She had gone by Serena's room when she arrived and hadn't been able to find Sam but maybe he'd just gone to the bathroom or something. She hadn't gone inside, knowing she wasn't supposed to. Once she'd gone up one floor, she again found Serena's room.

No one was waiting outside the room so she checked the waiting room closest to it. It was empty. She found the nurse's station closest to the room. "I'm looking for a patient."

"Which patient?"

"Serena Farrel."

"That patient can't have visitors at this time."

"Has she been moved?"

"As far as I know Miss Farrel is still a patient of this ward." He had turned his attention back to whatever he'd been typing on his computer when she arrived.

"I know that Serena had a procedure done today. Could you tell me how she is?"

"Are you a relative?"

"Yes, I am," CJ answered, hoping that now she'd get some answers.

Again his attention was on her, this time his expression skeptical. "What's your name?"

"CJ Cregg."

"How are you related to the patient?"

"Look, I'm in a hurry. Could you please just tell me how she is or where I can find her father. Sam won't mind."

"Sam?"

"Serena's father, Sam Seaborn."

"I'm sorry Ms. Cregg but I'm just following the rules. How are you related to the patient?"

"I'm not," she admitted. She was no longer trying to keep her impatience out of her voice. "I'm friends with her father. My best friend was the donor for Serena's bone marrow transplant. He'd really like to know how Serena is."

"You work at the White House?" He'd heard the whispers about this patient among the hospital staff.

"Yes. I'm the Press Secretary. Sam and I work closely together and are close friends outside of work besides."

"Look, I'm not supposed to give out this information. There were some complications."

"What kind of complications?" She glanced around as if expecting to see Sam, or Serena. "Is she okay? What happens now?"

His voice was apologetic. "I can't say more."

CJ smiled though it was forced and weary. "You've been helpful. Thank you very much. If you see Serena's father could you tell him that I've been looking for him?"

"Of course."

She went to the waiting room that they'd used the day they found out Toby's was a match. That room too was empty. She knew that Sam's sister Patty had come today and that the nanny was supposed to be here. And of course, Sam and Donna.

Not being able to find any of them was really starting to worry her. Especially in light of what the orderly at the nurse's station had said, and what he hadn't said.

Staying in the waiting room for a few minutes, CJ pulled out her cell phone and punched in speed dial four. One was Toby's office, two her father's house, and three Toby's house.

"Josh Lyman."

"This is CJ."

"How are Serena and Toby?"

"I was with Toby a little while ago. He's fine. Have you heard from anyone else since the transplant?"

"You mean from the hospital? No. Is something wrong? You didn't tell me how Serena is?"

"Something is going on Josh. I can't find Donna or Sam and the nurses' won't tell me anything. I finally got someone to admit that there was some sort of complication but that was all he'd say."

Josh glanced at his watch. "I have a meeting in a few minutes. I'll be over there as soon as I can. If I hear from Sam I'll tell him to find you."

"Tell him to go to Toby's room."

"Fine. I'll see you in a while."

On her way back to Toby's room she decided to stop into the cafeteria. She got coffee and a bagel and glanced around looking for a quiet spot to sit for a few minutes. A young woman sat at a table in the corner of the room, picking at a roll.

"Amy," CJ said as she joined the nanny.

Amy looked up and CJ could see how worried she looked. "Hi CJ."

"How is Serena?"

She shook her head. "I went to the restroom down the hall from Serena's room. When I got back Serena had been moved. No one will give me any information. Sam and Donna's cell phones are both off."

"There were complications but that's all I know. I guess they've been instructed not to give any information out. After the quick leak to the press when Serena developed that infection, I guess I shouldn't be surprised at how tough they're being." She finished her bagel and stood. "I'm going to go up to Toby's room to wait. If Donna or Sam checks in with someone at the White House they'll be told to find me with Toby. Come with me."

Amy nodded. "Thanks."

When they reached Toby's room he was flipping through the channels on TV. "I can't stand these sitcoms. Could the jokes be any stupider?"

CJ and Amy both found seats. "That's one of the highest rated shows on TV," CJ pointed out.

"Maybe that what's wrong with today's youth. They're watching stuff like this."

He flipped to another station. He stopped just in time to watch a praying mantis baby eat its sibling. He turned the channel again, a disgusted expression on his face.

"There is an unconfirmed rumor that Serena Seaborn died earlier today. Hospital administrators and Serena's doctors won't comment." The reporter stood outside the hospital.

Amy, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, looking through a magazine, gasped.

CJ's eyed widened.

"What the hell?" Toby exclaimed, turning to a news channel. The anchor was briefly detailing Serena's life with Sam. A picture of the toddler came up and he started talking about the transplant that day and the unconfirmed rumor of the child's death.

"What's going on?" Josh demanded from the doorway. He gaze went from one shocked face to the next.

CJ wordlessly pointed to the TV.

Josh glanced at the screen. He smiled at the picture they were showing of Serena feeding her father an ice cream cone. The smile faded as the possibility of Serena's death was mentioned. "When did it happen? Where's Sam?" He turned back toward the door.

"Wait Josh," CJ said. "We're not sure it did happen. They keep saying unconfirmed report."

"The staff is being really careful about giving out information," Amy added. "This would be a really big leak."

Josh nodded, a little bit calmer now. "I'm going to call Leo." He found an unoccupied waiting area down the hall. Margaret had just heard the rumor on television and told Leo about it. Josh assured him that they had no reason to believe it was true and promised to call him back if he heard anything.

After he hung up the phone and tried Donna and Sam's cells, which weren't answered, he went to the closest nurses' station. "I need information on Serena Farrel."

The woman behind the desk looked weary. "I'm not allowed to give out information on that patient."

"I need to know what her condition is."

"I'm sorry but…" The phone rang and she sighed. She picked it up and listened for a moment. "No, I can't tell you anything about her condition." She hung the phone up and looked at Josh. "We've been getting those calls for almost an hour. You're the first one to get up here though."

"I'm not a reporter."

Her expression was skeptical. "Really?"

"I work at the White House with Serena's father." She still didn't look like she believed him. He handed her his White House ID. "I'm Josh Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff. I'd really like some information on Sam Seaborn's daughter's condition."

She studied his ID for a moment before handing it back. "I'm going to call my supervisor. She can decide if she's going to tell you anything." She picked up the phone.

Minutes later another woman appeared. She held out her hand. "I'm Maggie Stellor."

"Josh Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff. I need information on an employee's daughter."

"Serena Farrel. I'm under strict orders not to give out any information on her."

"I'm sure you realize that I am not just an average boss. No one who works at the White House has a normal boss / employee relationship. Sam is my best friend. He has been for years, long before we started working together." He could see that the woman was starting to waver. "I know that you've heard the rumors that the reporters outside are telling on national TV. The White House is going to need to make a statement. We need to know what's going on in order to know how to handle this." He paused to study her face. "But we are all concerned on a personal level as well. Not only is Sam my friend but I'm Serena's Godfather. Another member of the Senior Staff gave the marrow for Serena's transplant."

"I still can't tell you anything about Serena's condition but I will tell you where to find your friends."

Josh nearly ran down the hall to the elevators. He waited impatiently for the elevator car. Sam and the others had been moved to a waiting room on another floor so Josh assumed that Serena was also on that floor.

He found the waiting room and stepped inside. The room was a little larger than the one they'd been in before but was similar. His attention was caught by the figure standing near the window. He walked closer so that he could touch their shoulder. "How is she?"

"Have you been watching the news?"

"Yeah, I have. I need you to tell me what's going on."

"What are they reporting?"

"That she died."

"I'm not surprised. They're vultures."

"CJ, Toby, and Amy are concerned."

"We're all concerned." Donna turned around. "This is killing Sam."

Shock slammed through Josh, from Donna's reaction he assumed that it was true. Serena was really gone. "Where is he?"

"Sam and Patty went to pray. They should be back soon."

"And Alana? She was here when the transplant started, wasn't she?"

Donna's voice was cold. "She went back to the hotel."

"When?"

She frowned. "Hours ago. Why?"

"No, not Alana. Serena, When?"

"She seemed to be fine. We were outside her room, talking, Sam was even smiling. But then everything seemed to go wrong. Her monitors were going off and people were rushing into the room."

He hugged her. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. They explained but…" She trailed off. "They moved her and brought us here. She's such a sweet kid, why did this have to happen to her?"

He kissed her forehead. "I don't know. I just don't know." He thought of his sister's death years before. He'd wondered the same thing then and like now he hadn't had an answer. "How is Sam dealing?"

She shrugged. "He's been spending a lot of time in the chapel. I don't think he knows about the press coverage yet. We're going to have to give a release to the press soon, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Josh."

Josh crossed the room to give Sam a quick hug. "I'm sorry."

Sam nodded. "You know my sister Patricia."

Patty sent Josh a strained smile. "Josh, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. I wish I could say that it's nice to see you again but given the circumstances…"

"Yes," she agreed.

He glanced back at Sam. "I'm going to call CJ on her cell. She and Amy are with Toby."

"I should have let them know what was happening. I just didn't think about it."

"They'll understand. You've had a lot on your mind." Josh moved to the other side of the room, watching as Sam sunk into a chair, Donna and Patty on either side of him. He dialed CJ's cell number and lowered his voice so Sam wouldn't overhear him.

After a few minutes he turned back to Sam. "CJ will be here in a few minutes. Amy's going to stay at Toby's room for now."

"Could you call Leo?" Sam asked.

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"They think Serena might have started to reject the transplant. We don't know much yet. And please ask him to pray."

Josh blinked a few times. He'd never known Sam to be so religious.

"She has to be okay," Sam said softly.

"She…" Josh's eyes moved between the three of them, his expression startled.

"Last time I spoke with Dr. Reed and Dr. Phelps she wasn't doing well but at least she's alive."

Josh ran his hand through his hair, trying to hide how relieved he was. "I'm going to call Leo."

CJ burst into the room. "What's going on?"

"We don't know," Sam answered. "I haven't talked to a doctor in almost an hour."

CJ met Josh's eyes and he nodded, silently telling her that Serena was still alive. He turned his attention back to the phone.

When Josh got off of the phone CJ was sitting with Sam. Donna and Patty had gone after sandwiches. "CJ, Leo needs you back at the White House."

"I knew he would. I'll be back later." She met Josh's eyes. "Keep me informed."

"Yeah."

After CJ had gone Dr. Reed walked in. "She's stabilized for now but her condition is serious. We're watching her for infection."

"Is she conscious?"

The doctor shook her head.

Sam's next question was blunt. "Do you think she is going to survive?"

Dr. Reed hesitated before answering. "I really can't say Mr. Seaborn. The next couple of days are going to be difficult for her."

After the doctor had gone Josh sat down next to Sam. "She's a fighter Sam. And she has your strength as well."

"How is she?" Donna asked as she and Patty came back into the room. Patty carried a tray with food and Donna held drinks. "We saw the doctor leaving."

Sam repeated the doctor's words while Patty dispersed sandwiches, chips, and soda.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

CJ led Zoey down the hallway to the waiting room. The two women stepped inside to complete quiet. Exhaustion had claimed the people in the room. Sam was on the sofa, his head flung back against the back cushions. Donna's head lay on Sam's shoulder. Josh was in the chair across from them, his feet on the table. Patty dozed in another chair. At some point Amy had joined them all and was sleeping in a chair with her legs curled under her.

"What time is it?" Zoey whispered.

CJ glanced down at her watch. "A little past ten-thirty."

"Should we wake them?"

"I wonder how long they've been asleep."

"Not long."

Both women jumped. CJ turned to stare at the nurse standing in the doorway.

The nurse smiled. "Sorry I startled you. They were asleep about a half-hour ago when I came in. The doctor was here an hour ago and they weren't sleeping yet."

CJ nodded before turning to Zoey. "Do you want to wake them?" She looked back at the nurse. "I assume you need to talk to Sam?"

"Yes, I do."

Zoey walked over and tapped Josh on the shoulder. He didn't respond. She tapped him again, a little harder this time. He still didn't respond. "Josh wake up." He didn't wake up. She looked up at CJ for help.

CJ grinned. "Let me." She picked up a bottle of water from the table and unscrewed the lid.

The nurse stood just barely inside the room, her mouth dropping open in shock as she figured out what CJ was doing.

CJ leaned down close to Josh and poured some water into her hand. She splashed the water into his face.

"Whhh... Wh... What?" Josh sputtered as his eyes flew open.

Zoey put her hand over her mouth to hold back her giggles as she watched Josh's expression.

"I didn't know how else to wake you," CJ said innocently.

Josh glared at her. "You're going to pay for that."

"Careful, there are witnesses." CJ gestured to the wide eyed nurse.

Josh grumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"I'll wake Sam up," Zoey offered.

"No." Josh's voice brooked no argument. "Sam has been through enough. I'll wake him."

He walked over to his friend. "Sam? Wake up buddy." He shook Sam gently.

"What?" Sam asked groggily.

"There's a nurse here who needs to speak with you," CJ said.

Sam took Donna's hand. "Wake up," he said softly.

Donna was instantly alert. "Is it about Serena?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want us to wake Patty and Amy up?" Zoey asked helpfully.

Josh shot both her and CJ dirty looks.

Sam shook his head. "Let them sleep."

The nurse was watching the group with a bemused expression on her face. She shook her head to clear it before turning to Sam, who had stood up. "The doctor asked me to let you know that your daughter can have visitors now. You may go in in groups of two. Only stay for a few minutes each." She purposefully scanned the others in the room. "All of the same rules apply. Gown, mask, gloves. Don't touch her or any of the equipment."

"Does she think we purposely carry germs in our pockets just to make Serena sick?" Josh asked as soon as the nurse had gone.

"Did you see how she kept looking at each of us? It was as if she thought we were crazy or something," Zoey said.

Josh shot her a look. "I wonder why, Zo."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood a little," CJ defended.

Sam glanced between Josh and CJ, confused. Finally he decided he didn't want to know, not now. He glanced at Donna. "Do you want to go with me to see Serena?"

She nodded her agreement.

"How is Toby doing?" Josh asked after Sam and Donna had gone.

"We stopped by his room before we came here. He was arguing with a nurse," CJ told him.

"What were they arguing about?" Josh asked curiously.

"She was trying to convince him that it was time for patients to sleep."

"He told her that it was time for all pediatrics patients to sleep and that he was definitely not a child," Zoey added with a grin. "After several minutes the nurse was getting quite impatient. She told CJ to talk Toby into behaving before she sedated him."

"I got the impression that he had been giving her problems all afternoon and evening," CJ said.

"Did he go to sleep?" Josh asked.

"No, but he promised to stop arguing and watch TV quietly."

"How did you get him to do that?"

CJ grinned. "I threatened to tell Dr. Bartlet that he was not exhibiting proper hospital behavior and ask her to give him a lecture on it."

Josh laughed. It was funny how all of them were scared of Dr. Bartlet. Even Leo was scared of her.

"What's going on?" Patty asked as she sat up, covering a yawn with her hand before going on. "Where's my brother?"

"Sam and Donna went to see Serena," CJ answered.

"Is she doing better?"

"I really don't know. The nurse didn't say." She looked at Josh. "What did the doctor say the last time he came in here?"

"Basically, that she was stable but she isn't out of the woods yet."

"So he hasn't been back since I fell asleep," Patty said aloud to herself.

"She looks so small and pale on that bed," Sam was saying as he and Donna stepped back into the room. "Do you think she looks worse than she did?"

Donna hesitated before answering softly. "Yes."

"Was she awake?" Patty asked.

"No."

Josh looked at CJ. "Did you convince the reporters that she's alive?"

"They thought Serena was dead?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yes," Donna admitted giving Josh a dirty look. "They were reporting on several news programs that it was rumored that Serena had died."

"You told them the truth?" Sam asked CJ.

"Yes. They know that there were complications and that Serena's condition is serious. All other questions were referred to the hospital. As far as I know the hospital is refusing to comment until the press conference tomorrow."

"The hospital is holding a press conference tomorrow?" Sam asked, suddenly aware of how out of it he'd been today. All he'd been able to think about was his little girl.

"Yes. Both Dr. Phelps and Dr. Reed will be there," CJ said. "I'm sure they'll speak with you about it in the morning. Probably give you the chance to be there."

"Danny said that Alana was seen leaving early today. He wanted to know the reason. I just told him that I hadn't spoken with her today and couldn't comment on her motive for doing anything. I referred him to her lawyer's office."

"Was that it?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I got some questions on your relationship with Donna. I refused to comment except to say that your primary concern is your daughter."

"Still no questions on the engagement?" Josh asked.

CJ shook her head. "So far we've managed to keep that one quiet."

"If we're going to stay up, I'm going to get some coffee," Zoey said. "Would everyone else like some as well?"

Everyone nodded and Josh moved toward Zoey. "I'll help."

"I may be the President's daughter Josh, but I think I'm capable to putting coins in a machine and pressing a few buttons."

"I know how much you're capable of Zoey. I'd still like to come with you."

She nodded as they left the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Several days later, Josh looked up from the newspaper he was scanning. "How'd it go?" Sam had just arrived back from court. The hearing had been postponed until today because of Serena's precarious health.

"Serena's former pediatrician testified today. He feels that Serena shouldn't have been moved to DC. He said we put her in danger."

"Dr. Reed is a world-renowned pediatric oncologist."

"How much longer do you think this is going to take?"

"Tomorrow it's our side's turn. Our testimonies will take about two days."

"Who do you have testifying on your behalf?" Josh asked curiously.

"Donna, Dr. Reed and Dr. Phelps, Amy. The social worker is testifying tomorrow. Toby is testifying tomorrow and you're on for the next day."

"Me?"

"You don't remember? I asked you weeks ago. You said you would."

"Why me? I've never babysat Serena. I know nothing about kids."

Sam looked pointedly at the hospital bed behind Josh.

"This is different," Josh protested. "I'm not babysitting. The nurses are actually taking care of her. I'm just here to make sure they do their jobs and to make sure she doesn't get scared."

Sam smirked. "Uh huh. You're my best friend and Serena's Godfather. I need you as a character witness."

Josh nodded. "Toby's a character witness too? Nice touch having the bone marrow donor testify. That'll play well in the press."

"Where's Donna?"

"She went to her apartment to get some things." He looked away from his best friend's gaze. "She has been staying with me. Not that either of us are at my place much right now between spending time here and at work."

"Oh."

"I wanted to talk to you," Sam began. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean with the wedding. I always knew you had a thing for her. That's why I waited so long to make a move."

"Yeah. I can't always get what I want can I?" He picked at Serena's sheets nervously, while staring at the floor.

"Look..."

Josh interrupted him. "Sam it's fine. You won, I lost. It's fine."

"But you didn't even try. It wasn't a contest. Are you really fine with it?"

Josh sighed. "I said so didn't I? She loves you." He looked up, meeting Sam eyes. "I want her to be happy."

"So do I. She and Serena are my world." He studied his friend's face before going on. "We've been discussing the wedding, now that Serena's doing so much better. We want to get married at the end of next month. I'd like you to be my Best Man."

"Of course I'll stand up for you Sam. Who else is in the wedding party?"

"CJ is Maid of Honor. Zoey and my sister Patty are both going to be Bridesmaids. Toby and Charlie are going to be my Groomsmen. And of course, Serena is going to be Flower Girl."

"That sounds great Sam."

Sam noted Josh's lack of enthusiasm but ignored it. "We're keeping it pretty small. We just want our closest friends and family there."

"How small?"

"The wedding party and about fifty others."

"Hey guys," Donna said as she came into the room. She walked over to the bed. Serena was sleeping peacefully. She looked up at Sam. "Amy was at the house. She said that she is going to be at the hearing tomorrow? Who is going to be here?"

"Amy will only be at the hearing for a few hours, she'll come here after she testifies. Patty is going to stay with Serena until Amy can get here."

"I'm glad Patty's going to be here. It will give me a chance to talk to her. Did you...?" She glanced from Sam to Josh.

"A few minutes ago. He agreed."

Donna stepped over to hug her boss, their plastic gowns crinkling. She'd be glad when they could stop wearing all of this stuff. The doctors said that that would be soon. "Thank you. This means so much to both of us."

"Daddy," Serena said as she woke up.

Sam stepped up to the bed. "Hey Sweetie."

"Want drink."

He quickly searched the table for Serena's sipper cup. It took him several seconds to find it on because the table was littered with gifts Serena had received. Serena had received cards, candy, toys, or flowers from almost everyone Sam knew as well as from many he didn't know. The flowers had been donated to the geriatrics floor as Serena couldn't have them. He and Donna were taking the toys and stuffed animals to the house a little at a time. Those that hadn't been moved to the house yet were strewn all over the hospital room.

Serena drank from her cup before unceremoniously dropping it on the bed. "Aunt CJ."

Sam glanced up, startled until he noticed that the TV was on, muted. CJ was in the middle of a press briefing.

"Would you like to listen to Aunt CJ?" When Serena nodded, Josh turned the volume up.

CJ was taking questions. Whenever she spoke Serena clapped her hands excitedly.

"Alana Farrel was on the Today Show this morning. She said that there was no chance that Sam Seaborn would win custody of his daughter Serena. She claimed that she had evidence that his moral character is flawed. What moral flaws was she talking about?"

"Damn it."

Sam's eyes widen as he glanced down at his daughter. "What?"

"Damn it," Serena repeated cheerfully.

Josh was still staring at the TV, cursing softly.

"What did you teach my daughter?"

"Huh?"

"Serena what did you say?" Donna asked.

The child repeated her new phrase.

"What?"

"What? You taught her to curse," Sam accused.

"Did not," Josh defended. "She must have heard me when I thought she was asleep."

"Shh. Later." Donna was watching the TV again.

"First, I could not begin to guess at the meaning of anything Alana Farrel says. You would have to ask her what she meant. Second, the White House does not comment on the personal lives of the staff."

"CJ." Several others called out but she was already closing the briefing.

"What did Alana say?" Donna asked, until now she hadn't even known about the interview.

"Dillon mentioned it to me earlier. Apparently, he saw it. It was just more of the same from Alana. She claimed that she has proof that my moral character is lacking though she wouldn't go into what proof or what exactly the lack in character is. She also said that I have told her repeatedly that once I have custody of Serena I am going to cut her out of Serena's life completely." He looked at Donna. "She said that Donna has been taunting her with the fact that she has more of a relationship with Serena than Alana does. She implied that our relationship is nothing more than an affair and that Donna is living with me. She said that we are corrupting Serena." Sam rolled his eyes.

"They actually let her spew those lies on a reputable morning show? You're going to have to do some damage control, fast."

"I already discussed it with Dillon. I'm going to do a television interview." Again he turned his attention to Donna. "We think it's time that you and I announce our engagement to the public."

"Have you decided what show?"

"Dillon's checking into it. We're thinking an evening news magazine."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"We're back with our interview with White House Deputy Communications Director Samuel Seaborn and Donna Moss. Ms. Moss is the assistant to White House Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman." Stone Phillips sat with Donna and Sam. The interview had been recorded a few days before.

"How is your daughter doing?"

Sam smiled as he told how much better Serena was doing. If all continued to go as well, she'd be released in just a few days.

"Has Serena adjusted well to life with you?"

"As much as she has had time to with her illness." A home video began to play of Serena's birthday party. Serena was sitting on the President's lap eating birthday cake. She giggled at something the President said to her. The video switched to Serena opening her presents. Suddenly she got frightened and started screaming. Sam took the child and started talking soothingly to her.

Stone chuckled as the video ended. "Does she like the doll now?"

"No," Sam answered with a smile. "We showed it to her again in the hospital. She told us to get it away. She says that the dolly is mean."

"She seems to be very close to President Bartlet."

"She adores him. She calls him 'Uncle Jed'."

"Serena had to be taken to the hospital that night didn't she?"

"Yes. She collapsed while playing with Zoey Bartlet." They spent a few minutes talking about that night and Serena's christening.

While a commercial played, CJ who was in Sam's living room with Sam, Donna, Josh, Toby and Amy turned to look at Sam. "The video was a nice touch."

"Do you speak in the interview?" Amy asked Donna curiously.

Donna nodded. "In the next segment."

The program came back on. "Serena's grandmother, Alana Farrel, is fighting you for custody of the child. How is the hearing going?"

"We finished testimony today. The judge should have a decision for us tomorrow."

Stone turned to Donna. "On the first day of the hearing Sam said that he loved you. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since President Bartlet's campaign."

"How long have the two of you been dating?"

"We've been dating for several weeks now," Donna replied.

"Ms. Farrel did an interview last week in which she suggested that the two of you live together."

"We aren't living together," Donna said. Sam took her hand.

"We're engaged to be married," Sam said.

"You're engaged," Stone, obviously surprised, repeated. "When did you become engaged?"

"Sam proposed a couple of weeks ago. Until now we've only told our closest friends and family members."

"We wanted to wait until Serena was doing better to announce the engagement," Sam added.

"Does your boss know?"

Sam chuckled. "You mean the President? Yes, the President and the Senior Staff have known since the day I proposed. They are all very happy for us."

"Several Senior Staff members are going to be in the wedding party," Donna added.

"Have you told Serena?"

Donna and Sam both laughed. "We told her," Sam said. "But she's two. She doesn't really understand what marriage is."

Stone nodded his understanding. "Have you set a wedding date yet?"

"We're getting married next month at Sam's church. It's going to be a small private ceremony."

"Will Serena be in attendance?"

"Of course," Sam said. "She's going to be our Flower Girl."

"Donna, how do you feel about the custody battle?" Stone asked. "Do you want to raise Serena?"

Donna smiled. "I love Serena as much as I love Sam. Providing the best possible care for Serena as well as all the love that we can is one of our biggest goals."

"Do you plan on having children of your own?"

"We haven't really discussed it but I always planned on having children," Donna answered.

"Do you think you can love Serena as much as you love your own children?"

"I already love her as if she were my own. I've loved her since I met her. How could I not? She is Sam's child," she said fiercely.

"Are you going to adopt Serena?"

"I would love to but we have to get custody first." Donna laughed slightly.

They went to commercial again.

"You didn't tell him about the engagement ahead of time?" Josh asked.

Sam shook his head.

"I think it was better this way. Stone's expression was wonderful," CJ mused. She glanced at Donna. "You sounded like a mother tiger already. That should get some public opinion on your side with that."

The last part of the interview came on and they discussed Sam's job and the effect it would have on his parenting. Sam spoke about the arrangements he had made to work fewer hours, take more of his work home, and have Serena have lunch with him at the White House much of the time. He also spoke a little bit about the nanny he'd chosen and how much Serena liked her.

"You both did well," CJ said once the show was over.

Toby nodded in agreement.

"When is Serena being released?" Josh asked.

"In two days if things continue to go as planned. If she's up to it we'd like all of you to come over for a welcome home celebration this weekend," Sam said.

"Of course. Just let us know," CJ said.

Amy was the first to leave, she had plans with friends. CJ and Toby left together soon after followed by Josh.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

"Donna!"

"Yes Josh?" She appeared in his doorway seconds later.

"I need the file for my meeting with Senator Smith."

She handed him the file. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop yelling for me?"

"If you would come faster when I called you maybe I wouldn't have to yell." Josh responded as he flipped the file open.

"Donna!"

"Great, now you have Sam yelling for me." Donna groaned. "You are a bad role model."

Josh smirked. "I try."

Sam ran into the office.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked when she saw the expression on Sam's face.

"I have to go to court. The judge has reached a decision."

"What? What did he decided?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm going with you." She turned to Josh.

"Go." He sighed. "Sam needs you there. But come back as soon as you're done."

She left the room without another word.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The judge entered the courtroom and everyone stood. As they sat back down Donna and Sam clasped hands. The moment of truth of nearly here.

"This was a very unique case. I have never had such a difficult time making a custody decision. I have though long and hard about this case and I feel that I have come to the correct conclusion." She glanced at Alana and then at Sam. "It is obvious that both parties love the child very much. The social worker was impressed with both parties." She looked at Alana again. "Mrs. Farrel I commend you for taking responsibility for your granddaughter. You provided excellent care for Serena. It is difficult to lose a child, to immediately take charge of the grandchild that looks so much like her mother takes courage and strength. I believe that Serena needs you."

Sam's grip on Donna's hand tightened. They were both very pale as they listened to her words. Sam's lawyer was staring at the judge as if she had grown a second head. Alana was smiling broadly as she listened to the judge. The reporters in the room were scribbling madly on pads of paper. The judge had not allowed cameras in the courtroom.

The judge turned her attention to Sam. "You took immediate responsibility for your child as soon as you knew that she existed. The world would be a better place if more men did that. I am glad that you got to know your daughter although I am sorry that it had to be under these circumstances. According to the social worker, you are a natural with Serena. I also commend you on your choice of girlfriend. Ms. Moss is very good for both you and Serena." She paused for a moment. "I feel that Serena needs both Mrs. Farrel and Mr. Seaborn."

Confused faces filled the courtroom. What was she getting at? Was she going to order joint custody? The reporters stopped writing to stare at the judge curiously. This was getting good. Their readers and viewers were going to love this.

Sam stared at the judge anxiously. In all of his years practicing law, he never saw something like this. Of course, he hadn't practiced family law. It was possible that this was par for course. That this type of thing happened all the time. That didn't make it easier. It was his daughter's life hanging in the balance here.

Donna glanced at Sam. He seemed as perplexed as she was. Was Sam going to get custody or not?

Even the lawyers were bewildered. This judge was known for being different but they had never seen her this unpredictable. It was impossible to guess what she was thinking.

"Legal custody of Serena Farrel goes to Samuel Seaborn. Mr. Seaborn will make decisions regarding schools attended and medical care among other things. However, I do not feel the same way about physical custody."

Sam paled. She was not about to give physical custody to Alana. She could not do that to him. He would appeal. He would fight this as long as he had to. He would raise his daughter.

Alana grinned as the judge started to speak again. All eyes were on the judge. This was definitely going to be the top news story tonight.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sam, Donna." Cathy caught up with them as they entered the West Wing a few hours after they left. "You are supposed to go to the Oval Office immediately."

Neither responded as they walked to the President's office. They both knew what he wanted. When Charlie saw them he wordlessly stood and walked to the door. He stepped inside for a moment before ushering them inside.

"Mr. President," Sam said as they entered the room. He blinked when he noticed that Josh, Leo, CJ, and Toby were all in the room. Charlie stepped into the room behind them and shut the door.

"Don't keep us in suspense. What happened?" President Bartlet asked impatiently.

"You don't already know?" Donna was incredulous. "There were reporters all over the place."

"CJ had a few hours before the next briefing. We decided to wait and let you tell us yourselves," Leo explained to them.

The President glared at his friend. "You decided?" He turned to Sam. "I ordered them not to watch the news."

CJ was the first to notice how quiet her friends were. Donna was even paler then usual and Sam didn't look very good. "I'm sorry."

The men stared at her. "What? We don't even know what happened yet."

"Josh, look at them. What do you think happened?"

"Oh." Josh studied his two closest friends.

"You are going to appeal immediately," President Bartlet informed them.

"You aren't even going to let us tell you what happened?" Sam asked.

The President studied Sam's face. "Come sit down and then tell us what happened."

"I have full legal custody."

"Okay. That's good," Josh said, slightly perplexed.

"What about physical custody?" Toby asked quietly.

Sam and Donna looked at each other. Donna realized that Sam wanted her to answer. "The judge gave primary physical custody to Sam." She paused while the others reacted to the news.

"That's wonderful Sam." This was from CJ.

Josh patted his friend on the back. "Congratulations."

"That's great man." Charlie said.

"Wait." Toby said. "There's more?" The question was directed at Donna.

She nodded. "For the next two months while she is recuperating Serena will live with Sam. Alana will visit every other weekend. We were ordered to allow it." She nearly choked on the words. "After the two months are up Serena will spend the last week of every month with her grandmother. Alana gets Serena for a week starting the day after Christmas. She gets Serena for a week right before Thanksgiving too. She also gets Serena for the entire month of June."

Sam felt the anger building. He glanced at Leo. "We took off the week after our wedding so that we can spend time as a family."

Everyone nodded. They already knew this.

"Alana gets Serena that week."

"You are going to appeal right?" Josh asked.

"Of course I am. I do not want that woman in Serena's life. At least not this much."

President Bartlet looked at Leo. "Can I overturn this ruling and give Sam full custody?"

"No Sir. You will have to allow Sam to go through the proper channels." Leo answered tiredly.

"Can I at least be a character witness next time?"

"That would not be wise Sir." CJ told him. "That would be seen as the White House trying to influence the results of the proceeding."

"Can I choose the Judge?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well I am going to hold a party to celebrate when Serena is released from the hospital and Alana is not invited." President Bartlet decided. He looked at Sam. "Appeal this. You are a good father and you deserve to make the decision of how much time you want Serena to spend with her grandmother."

"Thank you Sir."

''''''''''''''''''''

"CJ." Donna looked up when her friend entered the room. "How do I look?"

CJ chuckled. "You look awful."

"What?" Donna turned to the mirror frantically.

"I was kidding. You look wonderful."

Donna calmed down just a little bit. "How much longer?"

"Nearly a half-hour."

"That long?"

CJ nodded.

"How's Sam? Have you seen him?"

"Just a few minutes ago. He's more nervous than you."

"How about Serena?" She and Sam were still very protective of the little girl.

"Amy and Zoey took her for a walk outside." CJ saw Donna's look and rushed to reassure her. "They'll have her back here in plenty of time for the ceremony."

"Did you remind them to make sure she didn't get dirty?"

"Amy is Serena's nanny. I think she knows to keep the child clean." CJ pointed out.

"I guess."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sam will you please sit down?" Toby asked in an exasperated tone.

Sam reluctantly sat across from Toby and Josh. "How long?"

Josh sighed. "You asked that about two minutes ago."

"Twenty-four minutes," Toby answered Sam's question.

"Still? Maybe we can start early?" Sam asked hopefully.

In spite of himself Josh laughed. "I doubt it. I know my assistant. She's not ready yet."

"Is everyone else ready?"

Josh and Toby both groaned. Sam had been asking about every minute detail for the last hour.

"Everyone important is here." Charlie reported as he stepped into the room. "Your sister arrived a while ago. She's getting dressed now. Donna's mother is seated and her father is waiting in another room. Her brothers are seated. The Bartlet's and Leo were just escorted into the building. They'll be taken into the Sanctuary just before the male members of the wedding party go in. CJ is with Donna. Zoey and Amy have Serena. Did I forget anyone?"

Sam had actually been paying attention, ticking people off on his fingers. "Are the rest of the guests here?"

"I don't know but the church is packed and there is still a line of people waiting outside to be cleared by Secret Service to come in," Charlie answered.

"So much for a small ceremony," Josh muttered.

Sam nodded, satisfied for the moment. "How long?"

"If you ask that again there is not going to be a wedding," Toby warned. "There will no longer be a Groom."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fifteen minutes to go, Donna thought. She turned to Patty. "How did everything seem when you came in?"

Patty lifted an eyebrow. "How did things seem? My invitation was scrutinized by a Secret Service Agent who then escorted me back here as if he thought I had a gun in my purse and would go looking for the President if given the chance."

"Did you see any of the guests? Or Sam?"

"I didn't see Sam. I saw some of the guests arriving as we were. One of them was Leo McGarry's daughter." She thought a moment. "Some reporter was about to ask me something but when he saw the Agent he walked away."

"What did he look like?" CJ asked.

"Red hair."

"Danny Concannon," Donna and CJ said at the same time.

"He'll find a chance to talk to you later," CJ added.

"Hey," Zoë said as she stepped into the room. She held a beaming Serena in her arms.

The child was wearing a light blue dress, in the same shade as the Bridesmaids dresses, and had a soft blue cloth head band with appliquéd flowers on it holding back the few strands of wispy hair that she had.

Donna stepped forward to take Serena but CJ grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Your dress."

"Oh."

"She's fine," Zoey assured her. "We took a walk in the garden. It isn't the Rose Garden but it's still beautiful and it is fenced privately so the Secret Service had no problem with my being out there."

CJ glanced at her watch. "I'm going to go check on something. I'll be back soon. It's almost time to start."

"It is hard to believe that you are marrying Sam today," Zoey said.

"It is?"

"Yeah. In the time I've known the two of you, I never considered that you would become an item, though I knew that Sam was interested." She shrugged. "I didn't think you were."

"Really?"

"I always thought you and Josh would end up together." She grinned. "Almost everyone did. There was a pool on how long it would take."

"Me and Josh?"

Zoey set a squirming Serena down on the floor. "He's in love with you. I think he has been since the campaign. I just kind of thought you felt the same way."

Donna turned to watch Serena cross the room to grab the doll she'd left on the sofa at the other end of the Bride's Room. "I've suspected Josh's feelings for awhile as has Sam but I never realized it was such common knowledge." She paused a moment. "Josh is one of my closest friends, one of the people I trust most in the world. After he was shot I thought about a romantic relationship with him. I decided it wasn't worth it. He isn't ready for a family, to settle down. Even then I knew that that is what I want."

Serena wandered over. "Dolly."

"She's a very pretty dolly," Zoey agreed before Serena wandered away again.

Donna laughed softly. "I never imagined a relationship with Sam. He was always a good friend, almost like a brother. Everything just sort of snowballed and I woke up one morning in love with him. It was that fast and that intense. I couldn't love Sam more Zoey."

"Just looking at the two of you, it is easy to see the love. I just hope Josh is as fine with this as he is pretending to be."

"So do I," Donna said. "Hurting Josh was the last thing Sam and I wanted." A mischievous expression suddenly came over her face. "I have a feeling Josh will be just fine. There's someone out there meant for him. It could even be you."

"Me!"

"You had such a crush on him during the campaign. I saw the way you watched him when you thought no one was looking. You still look at him like that occasionally."

The younger woman sighed. There was no reason to hide it. "I did have a huge crush on him."

"Did?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I still do."

"How are things going with Charlie? Do you still consider yourselves 'friends'?"

"Yes. If the shooting hadn't happened maybe our relationship would have gone further, I don't know. But what happened at the Newseum killed any possibility of romance between Charlie and I. No matter what we've told him, Charlie blames himself."

"Have you thought about going after a relationship with Josh?"

Zoey burst out laughing. "Can you imagine my dad's reaction? He might even fire him."

"Your father's reaction would be funny." Donna smiled. "I doubt he'd fire Josh though. He'd just threaten him."

"Guys?" CJ stepped back into the room. "Ready?"

"Yep." Zoey picked Serena back up. It was her job to walk down the aisle holding the toddler's hand. "Are you ready to go watch your first wedding little girl?"

"Edding." The little girl clapped her hands gleefully and Zoey wondered just how much the two-year-old understood.

Donna took a deep breath. "I think so."

CJ smiled. "I just saw Sam and he's even more nervous than you are. I hadn't thought that possible."

The church was nearly full. Almost everyone invited had shown up. Sam glanced out at the faces. He saw Patty's husband and children. Donna's mother and brother were there. He smiled at President Bartlet and Abbey. Leo sat on the President's other side. Both men looked proud. Josh, Toby, and Charlie all stood with him. Toby looked quite uncomfortable, he shifted his feet several times. Charlie whispered to him to stand still, people were watching. Josh stared out at the guests and wished he and Sam were in opposite places.

Everyone turned toward the door when music started to play. Serena stepped into the room and Sam's heart swelled. His little girl looked gorgeous in her dress and more grown up than he liked, soon she he wouldn't be able to refer to her as a baby. She held a heart shaped basic filled with rose petals in her hands. Zoey, wearing a dress in the same shade as Serena's but with out the ruffles that Serena's had and sleeveless unlike Serena's, walked less than a full step behind the toddler.

Serena took a few tentative steps before noticing her audience. She stopped, standing frozen as she scanned the faces in the crowd, the bright smile on her face turning to a terrified expression.

Several people shot the child encouraging smiles but she ignored them, backing up until she bumped up against Zoey's legs.

Zoey chuckled quietly as Serena turned to face her, holding up her arms and saying loudly, "Up peas." So this was what Donna had meant when she'd asked Zoey to stick close to the child because she wanted someone familiar with the Serena, just in case.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as several people laughed. He was glad Zoey had handled the problem. He had been about to go get his daughter and bring her up here. He hadn't expected the little girl who had instantly charmed President Bartlet to be scared of people.

Patty walked into the room. Her dress was identical to Zoey's. She smiled at the few people whom she knew seated within this room of influential strangers. Not for the first time she thought how amazing it was that her brother was close enough to these people to have them at his wedding.

CJ entered the room just as Zoey and Serena reached the front. She smiled as Serena loudly yelled "down" and ran to her father. Sam didn't hesitate before picking the scared child up. The smile turned to a grin as Serena shot a glare at their audience. She was obviously not happy to be here.

As Patty and then CJ reached the front the music changed. Donna and her father entered the room and everyone, even President Bartlet, stood up. Her white strapless gown flowed down her body. Her golden hair was swept up out of her face. A soft smile filled her face when she saw Serena in Sam's arms. Sam caught her gaze and smiled. Even Serena seemed to know that something special was happening. For the first time since noticing the audience, the little girl smiled.

As Donna reached the front Sam tried to hand his daughter to Josh, who was standing closest to him. Serena resisted. CJ took the child from Sam. Serena started to squirm and Zoey took her, whispering quietly to her. Serena quieted.

CJ felt tears form in her eyes as listened to her friends recite the vows that they had written. It was so poignant. She realized that almost everyone was having the same reaction that she was. Even Toby was affected by the heartfelt words.

CJ found herself watching Josh as the ceremony ended. She knew how difficult this was for him. He seemed to be dealing well though. He actually looked happy for Sam, if a little jealous. She smiled at him sympathetically as he took her arm to walk back down the aisle. Toby and Patty were right in front of them. Zoey and Charlie were behind them. Donna and Sam were almost out of the room already, with Serena in her father's arms. They were all headed for the room where the reception was to be held.

Toby glanced at his watch as he took a seat. It would be a while before everyone else joined them. People were being dismissed from the room slowly. The Bartlets and Leo would be the first, followed by Donna and Sam's families. He looked up at the others at the table. Donna, Sam, CJ, Charlie, Josh, Zoey, and Serena were all at the long table. The Bartlets and Leo would also be sitting here. Patty was at the table right now but would be going to a different table when her husband and children arrived. Patty and her family would be sitting with Donna's parents and brothers, at the next table.

"I would like to say something before anyone else joins us," Josh said.

"As long as you don't think this lets you out of giving a Best Man speech later," Sam told him with a smile.

Josh just nodded. "You know I wasn't exactly happy about this wedding even if I pretended I didn't care."

Everyone at the table waited, holding their breath. They all hoped he didn't cause problems.

"Watching and listening to you today, I changed my mind. You really love each other. I'm happy for you." He ended in an almost inaudible voice.

Donna felt tears welling up.

"Thank you," Sam said in a tight voice. "Your approval, you being on our side, it means a lot."

"No crying. You're all supposed to be happy," President Bartlet informed them as he walked up to the table.

Donna grinned. "Yes Mr. President."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was almost over. Donna, CJ, Zoey, Patty, and Serena had gone upstairs to change out of their dresses. Josh, Toby, Sam, and Charlie were changing as well. All of the guests had been told to dress casually.

"Okay! Everybody!" CJ called out as she came back into the room, noticing that the men were already back. "It's time for Donna to toss the bouquet."

Single women pressed forward to have a better chance. CJ, Zoey, Mallory, and the assistants among them.

"I see someone else who needs to join the single women," President Bartlet said with a smile.

"Who?" Sam asked as he glanced around.

"Miss Serena." The President bounced the child on his lap.

Sam blanched. "S... Serena? But she's only a baby."

Abby stood. "So what? You're never to young to join in the fun." She took the baby from her husband and carried her over to the crowd of women.

Donna looked out at the crowd one more time. She knew who she wanted to catch the bouquet. She turned around and threw the flowers over her shoulder.

Several women pressed forward trying to catch the flying flowers. Serena squealed in delight as she participated in the excitement.

"Who caught it?" President Bartlet asked from his table. He couldn't wait to start teasing the woman, especially if it was CJ.

"I don't know," Josh replied, scanning the crowd.

All of the women were looking around at each other now. No one seemed to know who had caught it. CJ turned her attention to the floor in case the bouquet had hit the ground.

"Um."

"What's wrong Toby?" Josh asked.

Toby wordlessly held up the bouquet.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked in a confused voice.

"I caught it."

"Toby, how many times do I have to tell you? You will never be a bride, no matter how many times you wish it," President Bartlet said with a grin. Several people chuckled.

"Yes Sir. I didn't mean to catch it. It just kind of landed in my hands." He looked at Sam. "She should have practiced. Her aim isn't very good."

CJ walked over and grabbed the bouquet. "Let's try this again." She walked the flowers back over to Donna.

She threw the bouquet again. This time a female caught the flowers.

"Um, Abby. I hate to remind you but you're already married." Josh was smirking.

Jed grabbed the bouquet from his wife. "It isn't fair for you to get all the guys. Let's let one of these other women have a chance." He teased as he walked the bouquet back to the bride. "If you don't get those flowers to someone appropriate this time, I'm throwing the bouquet next time."

"Only one more time, I promise." Donna threw the bouquet one more time.

CJ held the flowers up.

Donna grinned. She had hoped CJ would catch it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

"You're sure you don't mind?" Donna asked for about the hundredth time.

"I'm sure." Josh sighed. "I keep saying I'm sure. Besides, even if I wasn't you don't have time to make other arrangements."

"Um." Donna looked across the living room to where Serena was playing with her dollhouse.

Josh looked at Sam. "She didn't?"

Sam smiled. "She did."

"You made other arrangements?" Josh moved so that he was in Donna's line of sight.

"In case you decided you didn't want to do this I talked to CJ. All I have to do is call her, she's ready to come. Do you want me to call her?"

"No. I want to spend some time with my Goddaughter. It will be fun. I even refrained from drinking at the reception so I could do this."

Sam and Donna had promised the nanny she could have the week off. They had thought that Alana would be taking Serena right after the wedding. A few weeks before, Alana had informed them that she wouldn't be able to keep the toddler the whole time after all, something had come up. Amy had already made plans. Josh had heard Donna and Sam discussing the need for someone to watch Serena and had volunteered.

"Okay," Donna said. "There's healthy food in the kitchen. Please make sure she eats some of it, instead of just the junk I know you are going to feed her. Oh, I made index cards for you. The cards detail Serena's care and her schedule. I left them on the kitchen counter. Alana is coming on Monday morning at 9:00. Remember." It was Friday evening.

"I can do this. I help run the country, caring for a toddler for a weekend shouldn't be too hard for me."

Donna walked over to Serena. Sam was already saying goodbye to the child.

"Bye, Serena. We have to go now. Be good for Uncle Josh. I love you." She kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Bye Mommy."

Her heart caught in her throat. "What?" She looked at Josh and Sam. "Did she...?"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes."

It was the first time Serena had called Donna mommy. She had understood more about the wedding then they had realized.

Donna picked the child up. "Bye sweetie. I'll miss you." She handed the child to Josh as Sam led her out of the house.

"I can't believe this. I love that child so much." She thought a moment. "What is Alana going to say?"

"I don't care. We can get through anything now. Together." Sam gently kissed her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


End file.
